Hail to the Chief
by TheNextCullenVampire
Summary: Bella Swan is President Cullen's new personal assistant. What happens when she meets his bitter son Edward, who is afraid to love again? Will they fall in love? Or will his past affect their relationship? Read and Review! ExB
1. Chives, White House, and hormonal Edward

**Hey, guys! I hope you guys like this one :) Read on now!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight no matter what I do.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. I, plain old Isabella Swan am going to work for THE President of the United States. I don't even know how I managed to get in an Ivy League College, much more to work as the President's new PA.

So here I am, packing my stuff, getting ready to move into the White House. Exciting, huh? Quite scary, actually. I just hope I don't mess up on my first day; I heard that the last 5 secretaries didn't even last a week.

I zip up the last of my belongings as I take one last look at the room I grew up in. As I go down, I spot Charlie waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready, Bells?" asked Charlie as his eyes begin to water.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope I won't mess up on my first day on the job."

"I know you'll do great, hon. Wow, my little Belly-Bells is gonna work for the president! You're all grown up now." And with that he starts crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dad." I say as I hug him goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Call me as soon as you can, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Dad!"

"Bye…" I hear him call out as I open the front door.

Then suddenly, I bump into an oh-so-familiar hard chest.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I ask frustratingly, at the man who broke my heart.

"What, no "goodbye, I'm gonna miss you" for your boyfriend?" Can this guy get a clue? We broke up ages ago!

"_Ex_-boyfriend. When will you finally realize that?" he cheats on me, and he still expects me to be his girlfriend after all those years?

"Bella, I love you, and only you. She meant nothing to me. I messed up, Bella. And now I realize that." He pleaded, with an agonizing look. For a second, I almost fell for it. But then I was able to think clearly, and all I could do was stay mad at that dog.

"Oh yeah, if you "love" me, I guess those trips the janitor's closet with Laura, Amber, Mandy, and even with that whore Lucy meant nothing, huh? Now get out of my way!" I snap at him, making my way to my Audi leaving him speechless.

I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. Jacob struck the last nerve. I can't even believe I actually dated that guy. I just wanted to be away from him ever since I caught him making out with not one, not two, not even three girls in the janitor's closet, and it shattered my heart to a million pieces. Thank goodness we're not going to be living in the same state anymore, away from that mutt.

* * *

After that long, exhausting flight, I just wanted to take a nice, hot bath. Hmmm… I wonder if they have bathtubs in the White House, heck, of course they do!

As I get my luggage, I spot a man that looked like a chauffer holding up a board that bore my name. The White House must have sent me a ride since my car isn't coming until next week.

I approach the man; he looks up and asks, "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am. But please call me Bella."

"I'm Chives, your chauffer. The White House sent me to pick you up. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I am." I reply, an then he leads me to this stretch limo waiting outside.

"They sent me a limo?!" I ask disbelievingly as my eyes begin to widen with shock.

"Of course, they did." He replied, chuckling lightly.

Through the drive, I discovered that Chives has been working for them for about a year, and that President Cullen was a pretty nice guy. At least I won't have to worry about the boss. And before I knew it, we've arrived.

"We're here." He announces, as he opens my door.

"Woah, it looks much bigger in real life," he chuckles. "Thanks for the drive, Chives."

"Anytime."

I was met by the other PA, Rosalie. She was drop dead gorgeous, with her long blonde hair and model-like figure and I was glad to have met her. She gave me a tour while my stuff was brought to my room.

"This is the kitchen, and this is our head chef Angela. If you need anything to eat, just ask her, and they'll work on it." She explains as I was introduced to a friendly-looking brunette.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You must be the new PA Isabella." She introduces herself as we shake hands.

"Yeah, I am. But please, call me Bella."

"Sure, Bella. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us."

"Thanks, Ange." And with that we leave the kitchen.

As we head to my room, she briefs me on my job. "So you're gonna start tomorrow morning, you already know the hours, just meet me outside the Oval Office and I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for showing me around, I would have gotten lost in this huge place!" I say as we both start giggling.

"See you later, Bella!" Rose calls out as she leaves.

"Later, Rose!" I reply as I go in my room.

It was HUGE!! It was like a suite with a humongous plasma screen TV in the living room, a beautiful master bedroom, a bathroom with a glass shower and hot tub. It was just like heaven! The room was blue, with furniture made of Red Wood. It was beautiful, and I couldn't ask for a better place to stay.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock this morning and started thinking…

_I'm working for the president of the United States, Carlisle Cullen, father of the world renowned fashion designer, Alice Cullen, and the famous musician, Edward Cullen. I am currently living in the White House and currently living under the same roof as the First family. Amazing, huh?_

I turn my head to see the alarm clock. Crap! I'm almost late! I've been thinking for over 20 minutes already!

I take a quick shower and quickly dress into a sleek black suit and grab my stuff. I rush to the Oval Office only to be spotted my Rosalie.

"Bella! Where have you been? You don't want to be late for your first day, the president wants to meet you!"

Crap. The president? He shouldn't be waiting for me.

"Sorry, lost track of time. It won't happen again." I reply as I start blushing. Stupid blushes.

"It better not. Are you ready to meet him?" she asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I reply nervously.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." She smiles as she opens the door. "Mr. President, Ms. Swan, the new PA is here."

A young blond man looks up from his desk and looks at me. He looked compassionate and didn't look old enough to be the president.

"Ah, yes. Isabella, wasn't it? I'm Carlisle, pleased to meet you." He says as he stands up to shake my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. President. Please, call me Bella." I return his introduction with a smile.

"Alright then, Bella. Rosalie here will show you around and meet the staff. Excuse me, but I have to finish some papers." And with that he gives me one last smile and returns to his desk.

"Of course, sir." I reply as we leave.

"Okay, so we better get started. You're a PA so that means you will be arranging and reminding him of his appointments, calls, events…basically you just make sure he's right on track with his meetings. Of course, I'll be here, and our desks are here outside. I'll show you the rest of the guys." She says, as we pass by our desks and start walking towards the other guys.

"This is Emmett, my fiancé and the Head of Security," she points out to a big, burly man who looked like a body builder with curly brown hair. "Emmett, this is Bella, the new PA."

"Hey, Bella!" he calls out with his loud booming voice. Wow. He sounds like a kid. Maybe he's just like some big teddy bear, right?

"Uh, Hey Emmett…" I reply awkwardly.

"That's my cousin Jasper over there, he's in security too. They're both the First family's bodyguards, not to mention he's Alice Cullen's fiancé." She points out to a tall blond man as we approach him. "Jazz, this is Bella the new PA."

"Hi, Bella." I guess he's pretty shy. He didn't say much.

"Hey, Jasper." I reply shyly.

"You'll be meeting the rest of the First family later. As for now, we better start working." And with that, Rosalie leads us back to our desks.

As I sat down, I look at my clipboard. It seems though that I may be following the president around if he goes around the White House. We were already told how to answer the calls and how to do my job through the orientation.

As I organize my clipboard, the phone starts to ring.

"Good morning, this is the President's office, how may I help you?" I say the overly rehearsed line only to be growled at by a beautiful, yet frightening voice.

"Tell. Carlisle. I'M. COMING. IN. HIS. OFFICE. IN. FIVE." He growls, turning each word into a sentence.

"I-I-I'm sorry but you can't just come in here out of the blue. You must schedule an appointment ahead of--"I was interrupted again by this rude caller.

"OH YEAH?! WELL THEN I GUESS YOU MUST BE NEW SINCE YOU START TELLING ME I CAN'T SEE MY OWN FATHER!!" he was yelling now.

Oh crap. I was just reprimanding _THE_ Edward Cullen.

* * *

**How was it guys? I know that the White House and working there might not be like that, but it needs to be like that to have a story :) I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and can you guys help me come up with working positions for the the rest of the guys? (Lauren and the gang, James and the coven) I would really appreciate your help! Review!  
**

* * *


	2. I love Mike, but who the heck is Tanya?

**Hey guys, school just started, and now my goal is to update at least once a week! This afternoon, I checked out the lexicon, and I was screaming like there was no tomorrow when I found out Edward first took Bella to the meadow on March 12, aka my birthday!  
**

**Oh well, on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like Stephenie Meyer to you?**

Then the line went dead. NO, NO, NO, NO!! I can't mess up on my first day, I could get fired! Oh, crap. He's gonna be here in less than five minutes!!

"Bella, are you okay? You look kinda pale…" Rose trailed off as she approached me.

"Crap, I was just talking to a really pissed off hormonal Edward Cullen!! What am I gonna do? He's gonna be here in less than five and he's gonna come barging—"

"Bella, stop! You're freaking out. Just relax." interrupted Rose.

"How do you expect me to relax when the president's son hates me and is gonna barge in here any second! Heck, I didn't even tell him he's coming!" I start rushing to the door and knock.

"Mr. President, your son will be coming in less than five." I call out.

"Thank you, Bella. Just tell him to let himself in." he replied.

I close the door and sit down on a chair with a huge sigh.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Edward's always so hormonal. Sometimes I even wonder if he's a woman." She chuckles lightly.

"Really? He sounded so angry on the phone…" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, don't mind him. Probably someone just added too much sugar in his coffee." We both chuckle.

I was about to clarify with Rose on the tea party tomorrow with the National Women's Studies Association when I was interrupted by the door opening roughly.

"WHERE IS CARLISLE?! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!!" cried an amazingly gorgeous god as he came barging in. His emerald eyes blazed with fury, and his bronze hair was in a disheveled mess. His familiar velvet voice was filled with rage. I could only think of one name: Edward Cullen.

"Si-sir, he is in his office. Would you like me to announce your arrival?" I shakily ask as I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"OH, SO IT WAS YOU!! APPARENTLY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO YOUR FRIKKIN JOB, SEEING AS YOU'RE "NEW"! WELL, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE 10 YEARS OR 10 MINUTES, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" he barked at me. My mouth went agape. Oh, no one tells me how to do my job if I didn't do anything wrong, president's son or not!

"WELL--" I was about to snap back at him when I was interrupted by no other than the president himself.

"Edward, calm down. Stop scaring off more of my PA's, I've lost too many." He tried to calm that jerk down. Oh, so it was _him_ who scared off the other assistants!

Well, the president's not going to lose another one even if I have to put up with this jerk!

"Edward, what happened?" he asked.

"WELL, FIRST OF ALL, ALICE DECIDES TO REARRANGE MY WARDROBE, THEN THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN ASSISTANT," he pauses, motioning to me, "TOLD ME THAT I CAN'T COME IN HERE UNLESS I MAKE AN APPOINTMENT—"

"Edward, don't talk about Bella like that. She's still new and I don't want to lose her." interrupted Carlisle.

"WHATEVER, CARLISLE. AND WHAT IS THIS FRENCH PRIME MINISTER AND HIS FAMILY COMING OVER FOR DINNER THIS WEEK ABOUT?!" he yelled, with arms flailing all over.

"Edward, I know you and Irina aren't in such good terms right now but can you at least act mature? There are things to be negotiated and I don't want to have you causing a scene just because your ex-girlfriend is having dinner here." He tried to convince him.

"CARLISLE, ANY OTHER EX-GIRLFRIEND I CAN HANDLE, BUT IRINA IS IMPOSSIBLE! SHE CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT WE'RE OVER!!" he exclaimed, even angrier than ever.

I have heard sometime before about him and his relationship with Irina Rousseau. I heard he got so pissed of at her for being so attached and acting like a stalker that he broke it off with her. Other rumors even stated it's because he fell for his sister Tanya.

"Edward, you better act civilized, or I will personally cancel your concert in Italy." rebutted Carlisle and Edward immediately shut up.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be that excited." And he quickly left the room, but not before giving me another glare.

I sat there speechless. I was too dazed to even say a word.

"Bella, please ignore my ill-mannered son. He's normally polite and gentlemanly but he can be a bit…_temperamental_." coaxed Carlisle, trying to get me out of my dazed state.

"Uh, yeah…it's ok. I totally understand. My ex-boyfriend acted like that a lot." I reply, smiling unconvincingly.

"Okay, I just hope he doesn't scare you off. I've lost too many and soon enough, nobody would take the job. I'm just lucky enough that Rosalie here lasted a year and a half." He chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that frail." I reply with a smile.

"Alright, well, I have some work to do, so enjoy the rest of your first day!" he replied with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

My first day was pretty long considering I had to put up with the oh-so-awesome Edward Cullen. As I went back to my room, I quickly got my cellphone and dialed Mike's number.

I haven't called my boyfriend Mike ever since I got here and I haven't even told him I arrived here in DC because of the time difference.

Mike was my high school sweetheart, but we broke up during my senior year. And ever since we got together a couple of months I broke up with Jacob, we were inseparable. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled like the deep blue sea. He worked in California as a music producer for a really big record company. I was about to move in with him but then I got this job and I wanted to take it badly.

"Hey, Mike," I say.

"Hey, Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't call you last night, but I got really busy. Are you okay? How was your first day?" he asked.

"It's okay. I know how busy you can get considering there are a lot of new artists. Work was okay. Carlisle is a great boss, but it's his son that really pisses me off." I say the last part through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, babe. Maybe you'll get used to him. Oh, hey! I got great news! You know how I produced Amber Wood's newest album "Pop Princess" right? Well, we've been selling out all over the world! And her newest hit "Shining Star" is selling millions on iTunes!" he announced excitedly.

"Really? Congratulations! She's really popular especially with the preteens. I heard her concerts sell out in less than hour!" I reply happily.

"Yeah, and even better, she has another album contracted with us!" he adds.

"Wow! That's great!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, oh, Bella, I got to go. I have some more work to do. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too." He replies as he hangs up.

I really missed him. I wish he could just come and move in with me, but he can't just leave his job. And he was doing so well, I was so happy for him.

I was really sleepy, so I decided to have another human moment before I go to bed.

As I lay down on the bed, I fall asleep thinking about Mike and his Californian life, knowing he missed me too.

I wake up on time this morning much to my relief. As I went to my desk, Rosalie greeted me.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm glad you're on time." She says, chuckling lightly to herself.

"I'm glad I'm on time too." I reply, chuckling as well.

"About that dinner with the French Prime Minister—" I tried to ask Rose only to be interrupted by Carlisle.

"Bella, do you have anything to wear for tonight? There's going to be a formal dinner for the French Prime Minister and his family."

Well that answers my question.

"No, actually, I don't." I reply sheepishly.

"Well, that's good then! You have just given Alice even _more_ fun for tonight." He says with a smile.

More fun? What does he mean by more fun? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud but high voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"CARLISLE! SO DOES THIS MEAN I CAN DESIGN BELLA A DRESS?!" asked an over-excited pixie with short spiky hair that stood in different actions or as we all know, Alice Cullen. She practically bounced in all directions.

"Of course, Alice. You can dress her up or even put make-up on her." He replied.

Dress me up? Of course this would happen. This was Alice Cullen! She designed some of the greatest creations of the fashion world! My only fear was that she would permanently make me her Barbie doll, but what are the odds of that?

"In fact, Bella, why don't you go with Alice for the day and she'll get you ready for tonight." He says to me with a smile.

"Are you sure of that? I mean, I don't want to leave all the work to Rosalie, and does she even have anything for tonight?" I ask worriedly.

"Pshaw! Of course she has an outfit thanks to moi!" answered a really excited Alice.

"Yeah, Bella. Go have fun. I can handle everything while you're gone." said Rosalie smiling happily to me.

"Okay then! I guess I'll go."

"Yay! We're gonna have so much fun together! And we're gonna be such great friends!" she screams excitedly as she drags me away from the office.

Alice was really fun to be with even with her hyperactive manner. She took me to her humongous pink room and grabbed one of her portfolios.

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing to a black and white evening gown with a sweetheart neckline, pinched cap sleeves and a bodice that is a basket weave. **(link in profile)**

"Hmmm… how about something with more color." She ponders, flipping the page.

"Perfect!" She screams pointing at a seafoam colored deep v-neck evening gown.

It was embellished with a series of rhinestone straps. The bodice contained a diamond-shaped cut out just below the bustline. The back was open; the skirt sultry and hip hugging to show off your curves. It was amazing.** (link in profile)**

"Wow, Alice. Did you design this yourself?" I ask amazed.

"Of course I did! This is really gonna show off your chocolate brown hair! Not to mention the curves and your amazing figure!" she exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

"I can't wait to dress you up!"

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long, long, day.

* * *

It took forever for her to dress me up! Not only did she dress me up in a beautiful but very revealing dress, but she put me in a death trap, also known as 3 inch heels!

She put on my make-up and after all the pain I put through, I came out looking like a celebrity.

"Alice! You are amazing!" I scream, hugging her tightly.

She was wearing a shimmering sequined little black dress that practically screamed Alice. It complimented her pale skin perfectly. **(link in profile)**

"Thank you, thank you," she said taking a little bow as we giggle.

Rosalie came in wearing a sexy red evening dress. It was fitted, with a revealing back and it went well with her long golden hair. **(link in profile)**

"You girls look great! Are you ready? They'll be here in 30 minutes." She said as she checked her clipboard.

"Thanks, Rose. You look great too! Yeah, I guess we're ready. We better go, we don't want to keep them waiting!" I reply as we go down and meet the rest of the family.

I was a little hesitant to meet Edward yet again, but I was a little excited to meet Esme, the First Lady.

"Oh! You must be Bella!" cried a beautiful motherly woman with long caramel hair as she came to hug me. Esme was more motherly than I thought.

"You look beautiful!" complimented Esme.

"Thank you, you look great yourself." I reply, smiling.

But my smile quickly dropped as I spot Edward looking adonic as usual in a black tux with an annoyed look on his face. He noticed me, and he quickly acknowledged me.

"Bella," he nods.

"Edward," I acknowledge him back.

This guy has issues. His music may be great, but he sure acted like a jerk.

"Bella, I'm glad Alice took you with her, you look stunning." said Carlisle happily.

"Thank you." I replied as I check my own clipboard and realized the Rousseau family will be here any minute now.

My pondering was abruptly ended when their arrival was announced, and when five French people came in.

There was one man, and four women. They were all blond, and amazingly gorgeous.

"_Monsieur _Carlisle!" greeted the man.

"_Monsieur _Grégoire!" greeted Carlisle as they gave each other a manly hug.

"_Madame _Esme!" greeted the eldest woman.

"_Madame _Bernadette! So glad to see you again!" exclaimed Esme as she gave her a hug.

"Edward," stated the eldest daughter as she held out her hand.

"_Bonjour_, Tanya. You look _magnifique_, as always." He replied, smiling as he kissed her hand.

"Eddiepuss!!" cried the second eldest one as she gave him a hug, which he didn't return.

"Irina, we meet again. And please, call me Edward." He stated.

"Oh, Eddie! I missed you so!" she cried as she crushed her lips to his.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked chapter 2! reviews would make me all giddy and excited and I might update sooner :) check out the stories by school.and.boredom.sucks they're great! **


	3. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOT?

**Here's chapter 3!! Enjoy! and don't forget to review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: If i owned twilight, I wouldn't be putting up a disclaimer...:(**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ugh, the Rousseau family was coming over for dinner, and that meant _she_ was coming. _The Irina Rousseau._ The same Irina who clung to me everywhere I went, the same Irina who called me "Eddiepuss" , the same Irina who couldn't get a clue, the same Irina who thought I actually "loved" her after breaking up with her 2 years ago.

The only good thing that could happen in this dinner is that Tanya would be coming, which means I could constantly flirt with her, and make Irina jealous and hopefully stop running after me.

Tanya was prettier than Irina, with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wasn't really my type, but anything that could separate Irina from me, I was willing to do.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella arrived wearing more of Alice's newest creations, as always. Bella looked beautiful though, but too bad she had no respect for me, she could've been a decent girlfriend.

"Bella," I quickly nodded to acknowledge her.

"Edward," she replied acknowledging me as well.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice that they had arrived.

Grégoire, Carlisle, Bernadette, and Esme greeted each other with hugs, as Tanya, Irina and Kate headed towards me.

"Edward," greeted Tanya seductively, holding her hand out.

"_Bonjour_, Tanya. You look _magnifique_, as always." I replied, flirting back at her as I smiled my crooked smile and kissed her hand.

"Eddiepuss!!" cried an annoying high-pitched nasal voice that sounded too familiar. The owner of the annoying voice hugged me, but I didn't hug back.

"Irina, we meet again. And please, call me Edward." I stated trying to keep a straight face.

Tanya looked beautiful in an elegant royal purple gown, and Irina was in an orange ruffled dress. Although the dress was nice, she made it look like she was a giant pumpkin. **(links in profile)**

"Oh, Eddie! I missed you so!" she cried as she smothered her collagen-filled lips to mine.

I didn't respond to her sorry excuse for a kiss as I desperately tried to push her away gently.

Dinner was very eventful, with Irina constantly trying to flirt with me, and as I shamelessly flirted with Tanya the whole night through.

"Oh, Edward! I have heard that you are having your tour in France! You must take me backstage with you!" said Tanya with her little French accent as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Oh_, __naturellement, mon cher._" I replied kissing her hand.

She giggled as she continued to finish the dessert.

**BPOV**

Dinner was uneventful, aside managing the whole thing with Rosalie and Angela.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward was shamelessly flirting with the gorgeous Tanya and that Irina was desperately trying to get noticed by him.

For some reason, I hated Tanya and Irina. And I irrationally got really mad when Irina kissed Edward, and whenever Tanya and Edward flirted with each other.

I couldn't possibly _like_ Edward_. _He was arrogant, self-centered, obnoxious, and bratty! _Not to mention amazingly handsome with that sweet velvet voice of his._ Wait, what am I talking about?! This was _Edward._ The same guy who insulted me and yelled at me for no valid reason!

I was seriously getting delusional. Maybe being away from Mike that long was driving me nuts. I really missed him, but I know that he's just out there doing the job.

**IPOV**

My Eddiepoo was falling for my gorgeous looks now! It was obvious that he was completely in love with me, but he still kept on flirting with stupid Tanya.

Daddy always said that Tanya was the pretty one and Kate was the smart one, but what would that leave for me? The gorgeous one, of course!

I rubbed his thigh again, but he still continued to ignore me.

He was now talking to Tanya about his tour in France. He told her he was going to take her there.

I was absolutely sure he was going to take _me_ and not her and declare his love for me in front of everybody, and then soon, we'll get married and have gorgeous little babies!

Oh, _marveilleux_! Now all he had to do was ask me and he'll propose to me in front of everyone!

**EPOV**

I was so relieved when it was time for them to go. Not only was I free from Irina for the night, but I was free from her until I ever see her again, which will be on a very, very long time.

"Awwwww!! Eddiekins! I'm going to miss you sooo much! But we're going to see each other soon, right?" cried Irina in her very annoying voice as she desperately tried to hug me.

"Right, sooner…or later…" I said the last part to myself.

"Yay! Oh, _magnifique_!" she cried trying to kiss me again, but I quickly turned my head.

"Oh Edward, _Merci beaucoup _for having our company tonight! We had a marvelous time!" Thanked Tanya as we said our goodbyes.

"Oh Tanya, thank _you_ for gracing us with your presence." I replied, smiling as I kissed her hand once more.

"_Au revoir_, Edward. I shall see you soon." Said Tanya as they began to walk away.

"_Au revoir_." I called out.

**BPOV**

I was so relieved when they left. I could finally rest, and end my day.

Turns out, Edward will be leaving for California the day after tomorrow to record his new album for a week or so. Emmett and Rosalie will be going with him, so I will be the only assistant left for the whole time they're gone. So the whole week, I could finally have a break from all the yelling and nagging and senseless complaints from a really hormonal guy.

* * *

**EPOV**

The plane ride was once again, unfruitful. Not only did Emmett act like a kid on his first flight, but I didn't make any more progress on the new song I'm working on. It seemed like something was bothering me and blocking out my concentration.

Once we were brought to the studio in the limo, we went inside and waited in the waiting room.

I couldn't remember the producer's name, so I asked Rosalie.

"Um…you'll be meeting a man named Michael Newton. He also produced the Australian violinist Charlotte Wilson's third album, and the pop star Amber Wood's newest album. I've heard he's one of the best." She replied, glancing at her clipboard.

"Charlotte's third album was a hit, this guy must be pretty lucky." I stated.

"Mr. Cullen, Mike will see you now." Said his ditzy looking blonde secretary.

"Of course." I reply with a straight face.

We went inside, and we were greeted by a blond man with blue eyes. He had a baby face, and he was sitting on his desk waiting for us.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I'm Mike, your new producer." He greeted as we shook hands.

Good morning to you too, Mike. And please, call me Edward." I replied.

"Very well, Edward. If you may, please have a seat." He said as he gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

I sat on the seat as he took a seat on his chair.

"Now, I understand that we will be recording you fourth album, "Memories" and you will be recording the first three songs this week?" he asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Great, so we should start with the paperwork and the recording. The sooner, the better." He said with a smile.

As soon as we negotiated the paperwork, I was quickly ushered to the studio. I played on of my songs on their piano as Emmett, Rose, and Mike stood outside listening.

**MPOV**

Oh, someone get me some caffeine! This guy was so boring! I can't believe people actually listen to this boring "music"!! I can't believe I have to produce this guy and bear all the pain of listening to this.

The only reason I'm actually doing this is because since he was the president's son, and we'd make millions.

At least after him, we're going to have some more upbeat songs with Amber Wood again.

**EPOV**

As soon as I finished playing my song, I went outside and was praised by Mike.

"Good job, Edward! That was brilliant!" he exclaimed happily, but I could see the deception in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mike." I replied.

"Listen, Edward, I would love to stay longer but I really have to go. I have another appointment to keep." He told me.

"Oh yeah, sure. I wouldn't want you to miss it just because of me." I replied as I got ready to leave.

As I went outside, a girl with caramel colored hair came in. Amber Wood.

"Amber, darling!" called Mike as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Mike! I'm glad it's my time now since you kept me waiting." She stated as she pouted.

"Sorry, darling, but I had an appointment. But don't worry now, it's just you and me for the next few hours." He said as he smiled mischievously. She replied with a giggle as they went in.

These guys were sick. I decided to leave now and give them some privacy.

**MPOV**

Not only was Amber a great singer, but she's really hot too.

My job has given me a lot of opportunities to date these hot chicks. I don't care if I was still dating Bella, she's so far away, she's never gonna find out.

I brought Amber into my office and we briefly discussed the songs we were going to record today.

"Okay, so like, we're gonna record "Don't Cha" first, okay? Then maybe we can record some other stuff." She declared.

"Yeah, sure" and with that we left for the recording studio.

When she got ready, she started to sing:

**I know you like me (I know you like me) **

_Am I really that obvious?_

**I know you do (I know you do) **

_Maybe she just found out._**  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me **

_Oh yeah, she's so dead on to that._**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

_Yes._**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

_Yes._**  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**

_Oh yeah._**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **

_Yes, yes I do._**  
Dont cha, dont cha  
**

**I know I'm on your mind **

_She does?_**  
I know we'll have a good time **

_Oh, yeah we will._**  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying **

_She better not._**  
Look at me, you ain't blind  
**_She's right, I'm not._

**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) **

_Bella _does_ love me._**  
I understand (I understand) **

_Does she?_  
**I'd probably be just as crazy about you **

_Oh yeah._**  
If you were my own man **

_Soon, I might be._**  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly) **

_Possibly._  
**Until then, Oh friend your secret is safe with me**

_That's good. I wouldn't want Bella to know I'm practically cheating on her with other hot girls._**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

_Yes!!_**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

_Yes!! Yes I do!!_**  
Dont cha, dont cha **

_I do!! I do!!  
_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

_Uhu, yeah I do!!_**  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **

_I do!! I really do!!_**  
Dont cha, dont cha**

_Yes I do!! I can't take it anymore!!_

Everything in that song rang true. I did wish Bella was everything like that.

As Amber came out, I immediately congratulated her.

"Amber, you were so HOT out there! Your album is going to sell out millions!!" I cried out.

"Thank you, Mike! I'm like, sooo glad you're my producer!!" she cried as she gave me a big hug.

"But you know what would be hotter? If you would go out with me this Saturday night." I said as I smiled seductively at her.

"Okay, so how does 7-ish sound?" she asked me as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Hot." I reply as I kissed her passionately.

It was then that I knew I had to break up with Bella for good.

* * *

**Oh dear! what's going to happen now? More drama ahead! Well, you know what to do! Review!! More reviews, the happier I get, the quicker I update!**


	4. Even thought the gods are crazy, BLECH!

**Hey guys, I finally finished Chapter 4!! Aren't you glad? Oh well, here it goes!  
**

**Disclaimer: I could only wish I owned Twilight... :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

Working while Edward was gone was such a breeze. First of all, there was no one yelling at me, second, there was no one to give me death glares, and finally I could concentrate on my work without any distractions.

"Bella," said Carlisle, interrupting my reverie.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Alice and Esme will need your help in organizing the tea party today, so I will be assigning you to them for the rest of the day." He stated, smiling at me at the same time.

"Are you sure? Rose isn't here, wouldn't you be needing my help?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sure I can manage. Jessica will be here, I can just ask her." He replied with a smile.

"Okay, I guess I should be going to them now…" I trailed off.

"Good, because Alice is waiting for you right now in her office." He stated teasingly as he walked away.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting, you know how she can get when you let her wait" I said with a giggle as I rushed to her office.

* * *

"Bella!" screamed Alice as she ran to me and gave me a fierce hug.

"Alice—can't—breathe!" I choked out.

"Sorry, Bella. You just kept me waiting! I was stuck here alone with nothing to do!" she ranted out.

"Okay, so what's this tea party about?" I asked.

"Well, some of the women from the Toastmasters Club will be coming over, and Esme and I will me needing some help for the organization. It starts at two, and we still need the food, and other arrangements." She explained in a very fast manner that it was almost impossible to catch her words.

"Um, how about some of those mini-sandwiches for the snacks?" I suggested.

"Yeah, and some biscotti, scones and some crackers and jam!" she exclaimed excitedly as she bounced and clapped at herself.

"Come on, we better get started." I said as we walked out of the room.

* * *

The whole day I was constantly bothered by two insignificant yet stuck-up girls, namely Jessica, the really annoying brunette, and Lauren, the blonde pig-headed bimbo. Worst yet, they were housekeeping, so they cleaned the house and possibly have access to my room.

Spending the day with Alice and Esme was really fun. Esme was like a mother to me, and Alice a sister. The whole tea party was a success, thanks to Angela and the team's cooking. Everyone in the Toastmasters club, including Alice and Esme was so confident. They weren't shy at all, unlike me who could only dream of being good as public speaking.

"Hey Bella," called Alice as she headed towards me.

"Yeah, Alice? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella! I just wanted to ask you if we could have a sleepover in my room tonight." She explained giddily.

"Aren't we a little old for that? And don't we live in the same house?" I wondered, confused.

"Of course, but hey, sleepovers are really fun and I wanted to have one with you." She said as her eyes went big and lips pouting out.

"Fine, fine. I'm sure I can manage to come tonight." I said in defeat.

"Yay!! We're gonna have so much fun!" she screamed excitedly as she went up and down like a hyperactive little pixie. This is gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

**EPOV**

There was absolutely nothing to do in this boring waiting room. It was so boring that I even resulted to reading those trashy tabloids.

All they ever talked about were lies about celebrities' private lives. It was disgusting. "Britney Spears' 16 year old sister is pregnant!" said the cover. I just don't get it, I mean Britney ended up in a really bad relationship with her ex-husband, and now her younger sister's pregnant? It was just so wrong.

My tabloid-trashing was interrupted by Rosalie's voice.

"Edward?" she nervously asked.

"Yes, Rose?" I replied with half interest.

"Why—um…uh…why—"she stuttered.

"What is it Rose, can you just spit it out?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Why are you so hostile to Bella? Do you hate her? I mean, ever since he first day, you acted like a jerk to her." She asked with worry filling her voice.

Bella. Why _was_ I hostile to her? All she ever did was being nice to me and doing her job, but all I ever paid her back with was my stupid arrogance and antagonism.

She was actually sweet, and caring with her soft honey-filled voice, and beautiful with her long chocolate brown locks and her deep brown eyes. She was unpredictable and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, even from me.

I was filled with bitterness with my harsh personality ever since that fateful night two years ago that changed my life forever.

I was afraid, cold and bitter. Everything in my life changed and soon, all of me was dedicated to my music, and nothing else.

"I don't know, Rose." I replied quietly after a long pause.

* * *

**MPOV**

Once my secretary brought in Edward Cullen for his recording, I immediately prepared myself for hours of pure boredom, namely his "music".

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen!" I said with plasticity leaking into my voice.

"Good morning to you too, Mike." He stated with a blank face.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

We headed to the recording studio and immediately started.

As expected, it was another boring session with Sir Bores-a-Lot. All I ever thought about during the whole session was my hot date tonight, Amber.

Man, she was so HOT, in capital letters, not like boring old Bella. She was fearless, and was never afraid to dress up properly for a guy like me. Bella had no taste in fashion at all. She never wore clothes that could feast my eyes; instead she wore boring old _normal, _so-called clothing.

She had a _great _body, and she was never afraid to show it off. With her really hot voice and seductive manner, she was perfect, and she was all mine.

As soon as Sir Bores-a-Lot was gone, I quickly brought Amber to the privacy of my office and made out with her for the third time today. Did I mention she was a great kisser? Bella never was.

Unfortunately, we had to break it off or we couldn't get any recording done at all. We straightened ourselves up and headed for the recording studio.

Once we were there, she immediately started.

**I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you **

_Oh yeah._  
**Cause I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do **

_I must be really good then._  
**Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride  
But when I walk they talk of suicide  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside **

_I do?_**  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh **

_Oh yeah._**  
Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine **

_HOT._**  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and an angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
**_She is so right about that body._

**Let's see what this love can do  
**_Let's see then._

**Baby i'm perfect for you  
**_Oh yes, you are_**.  
My love, ohh oh**

**I could be your confidante  
Just one of your girlfriends  
**_Sure, go ahead. But I know you'll be the best._

**But I know that love's what you want **

_Right._**  
If tomorrow the world ends  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?  
**_Exactly. Be with me._

**Now tell me who have you been dreaming of.  
**_YOU._

**I and I alone. oh no, ohh  
**_Exactly.  
_

**Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine**

_HOT.HOT.HOT._

**I can make it nice and naughty  
**_Naughty…_

**Be the devil and an angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby i'm perfect for you **

_Oh yes, you are.  
_**  
Excuse me for feeling  
This moment is critical  
It might be me feeling  
It could get physical, oh no, no no **

_Physical._

**Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
**_OH yeah._**  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and an angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Let's see what love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you  
**_You're perfect for me._**  
Baby I'm perfect for you  
**_Yes, you are.  
_**Even though the gods are crazy  
**

_I don't care._**  
Even though the stars are blind  
**_SO what?  
_**Even though the gods are crazy **

_Like I care._**  
Even though the stars are blind**

_SO what? We're perfect for each other and we both know that._

Once again, her sexy voice never ceases to amaze me. I was so lucky to have this girl.

She came out with a beaming smile on her flawless face and quickly hugged me.

"Hey there, sexy. That was great!" I told her as I gave her a kiss, only to be kissed back with much enthusiasm.

"So, I'll see you at seven?" I asked her.

"Of course, Mike. I'll be waiting." She replied, giving me one last kiss as she parted away.

* * *

I picked her up in my limo with the chauffer driving, of course.

"I missed you…" she told me with the cutest look on her face as she kissed me hello.

"I know, I missed you too." I replied, kissing her back.

I brought her to this amazing restaurant for dinner, and we just talked nonstop. She was amazing, and I couldn't ask for a better girl.

The date was so amazing that we ended up making out nonstop in my room, and ended up on my bed.

This was the greatest date of my life with the most perfect girl out there sleeping right next to me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Note to self: prepare more for Alice's slumber parties! These things could go so crazy!

First, she gave me one of her famous makeovers which was a painful process by the way, and we watched one of my favorite movies, "West Side Story". I can't count how many times I watched that movie, but I always ended up crying when Tony got killed.

Alice and I cried in each other's arms as Maria was left full of grief as her murdered lover was taken away.

After the movie, we decided to just have some girl talk.

"So Bella, tell me about Mike." Said Alice chirpily on her bed.

"How did you know about Mike?" I queried.

"Oh, I have my sources. Tell me!" she explained vaguely.

"Alright, alright. We met in college, after I broke up with my previous boyfriend when I discovered he was cheating on me with around 4 girls. He was there for me, and he comforted me during my darkest times." I described him happily.

"Awwww…that's so cute! What does he look like?" she asked excitedly.

"He has blonde hair, with the deepest blue eyes, and the sweetest baby face!" I described him dreamily.

"Awww that's so cute! I love how you get all dreamy when you think of him!" she giggled.

My eyes went around her room until it landed on a picture of a smiling Edward. My face immediately fell.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Alice worriedly as she noticed my face.

"Um…Alice? Why…why does Edward hate me so much?" I quietly asked her.

Her face fell as well as she answered me.

"It was two years ago. He was in love with his high school sweetheart Abby, and he was going to propose to her right after graduation." She explained sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 4, everyone! How was it? What do you think happened to Edward 2 years ago? Send in you answers through your REVIEWS!! Here's to my beta, school.and.boredom.sucks and thanks to my friend Ana for lending me her West Side Story! Oh yeah, "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay!" I've been addicted to that for about a week now. Enough of my ranting, Reviews are VERY welcome!  
**


	5. CONTEST

**Hey guys, I know it's not an update, but I decided to put up a contest. Yay!**

**Last time:**

"_Um…Alice? Why…why does Edward hate me so much?" I quietly asked her._

_Her face fell as well as she answered me._

"_It was two years ago. He was in love with his high school sweetheart Abby, and he was going to propose to her right after graduation." She explained sadly._

**So what really happened to Edward and Abby? The first person who sends in the correct answer or the closest answer through reviews will get a special guest appearance on my next chapter!! Yay! And it's a speaking role too! So what are you guys waiting for? Send in your answers now and get that cameo role!**

**To my beta school.and.boredom.sucks and my friend Ana also known as a.twist.of.fate.**

**No, you guys can't participate. Sorry, but you guys already know so do me a favor and give others a chance!**

**Here are your guidelines:**

**Send in your answers through reviews only.**

**Leave your real name at the bottom for easy reference.**

**You can leave a short physical description of yourself for more detail on your character.**

**The winner will be contacted through PMing.**

**Deadline for entries is before the next chapter is posted.**

**So start guessing guys! ******


	6. Abby, crayons, and drunk jocks

**Hey guys! well, thanks for the guesses and the reviews! Well, there were some pretty close answers so I decided to award more than ONE PERSON! sO CONGRATULATIONS TO:**

**jaydeesgirl**

**MarienVolturi**

**King of the broken hearted**

**LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
**

**Congrats you guys! I hope you;ll enjoy this chapter! **

**On with the story...:)**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I was Stephenie Meyer... :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_It was two years ago. He was in love with his high school sweetheart Abby, and he was going to propose to her right after graduation." She explained sadly._

* * *

**Flashback (2 years ago)**

**EPOV**

Today is the day. Today is the day we are freed from college. Today is the day we wear our gowns and caps and accept our diplomas. Today is the day I would ask the woman I love to spend the rest of her life with me.

Abby and I were in love. Ever since we met in preschool and started dating in high school, we became inseparable. We spent every moment of our lives together, and it was only in a matter of hours until I would ask her to be mine.

"Abigail Parker!" announced the head of the school.

I stood up and clapped hard as I whistled along with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.

Abby simply smiled at us as she got her diploma. She looked so beautiful with her chocolate brown hair and her brown doe-like eyes.

As soon as everyone got their diplomas, we all threw our caps in the air and screamed with joy.

"Edward! Congratulations! We did it!" cried Abby as she immediately hugged me and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, Abby. Congratulations to you too! You were great out there!" I congratulated her as I lifted her up into the air. She simply giggled with her sweet angelic voice as I put her down.

"Congrats, you guys!" cried Abby's best friend Andrei as she gave us hugs.

"Congrats to you guys too, now we can finally launch our music careers! Isn't that great?" exclaimed Abby excitedly.

"Yo, congrats, Edward." congratulated my roommate Zach as we bumped each other's fists.

"Congrats to you too, bro." I replied as he went off to his girlfriend Daphne.

"Hey Edward, you ready for that surprise for Abby tonight?" secretly asked Andrei out of Abby's earshot.

"Yeah, just go with the plan. She doesn't even have a clue." I replied smiling back.

"Great! I'm sure she's going to say yes!" she replied giddily as she skipped along to the others.

Tonight, I was finally asking her to marry me; it seemed just like yesterday when we first met in kindergarten.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**BPOV**

Woah… They must have been inseparable, judging they were together since high school and all of college.

"That's so sweet, Alice! How'd they meet though?" I curiously asked.

"It was in kindergarten…" she started.

**Flashback (Preschool)**

**Third Person POV**

A cute little girl with brown hair in French braids was happily coloring a flower when suddenly, her crayons broke from the force.

Her eyes start to water, and before she knew it, tears were falling from her face and slowly dripped on her drawing.

She started to wipe her eyes with her hands, but a little pale hand shot out and handed her a tissue.

She looked up to her donor, and saw a little boy with messy bronze hair smiling encouragingly at her.

She took the tissue, and wiped her eyes. As she sniffled her nose, she realized she couldn't finish her drawing without her crayons.

Before she teared up again, the little boy simply handed her his crayons.

"You want to share? I got lots of crayons and I just thought you might want to use them." Offered the angelic little boy as he smiled at her.

She immediately brightened up at the sight of another set of crayons.

"Okay, thank you sooo much! I'm Abby, by the way." She cheered up as she continued her little flower.

"I'm Edward. That's a pretty flower." He commented as he glanced at her work.

"Thank you, what are you drawing?" queried the adorable little girl.

"I'm drawing a piano, cuz when I grow up, I wanna be a famous musician!" he replied happily.

"Wow, my mommy made me play the violin and I wanna be famous too!" she exclaimed happily as they immediately became best friends.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was so sweet, even as a toddler! He was charming, generous and thoughtful. Abby must have been really lucky.

But what bothered me most was why he became so bitter.

"Alice, what else happened two years ago?" I quietly asked as her face fell once more.

* * *

**Flashback (grad day evening)**

**Abby POV**

"Come on, Andrei. Can you just tell me what's going on? And why are you blindfolding me?" I asked, exasperated as she blindfolded me.

"No, Abby. You're just gonna have to find out for yourself! Said my best friend Andrei excitedly.

"Fine. But this better be worth it." I sighed in defeat.

**Andrei POV**

This was so exciting! Finally, Edward was going to propose to her. This was going to be the best day of their lives! She was going to say yes, I could just feel it!

The plan was for me to blindfold her and drive her to the lake where Edward will be waiting for her. He was going to propose to her in the lake where they shared their first kiss. He was going to propose to her in the middle of the lake under the full moon. It's going to be so romantic! He was going to surprise her, and boy, this gonna be one heck of a proposal!

I could just imagine my best friend walking down the aisle to her one true love as they are going to be bound with the sacrament of matrimony. After years and years of being together, they can finally take the next step and become man and wife.

I quickly led her to my car as I made sure everything was ready. As soon as we were both buckled, I immediately started driving under the starry sky.

**EPOV**

I waited anxiously for Abby by the lake where we shared our very first kiss. This place meant a lot to us, and it's going to mean even more to us as soon as I ask her to marry me.

As soon as Andrei brought her here, I would take her to the boat and drift off to the center of the lake under the moonlight. I would then profess my love for her once more, and finally ask her to marry me.

The engagement ring was custom made so it would be the only ring of that design. It was a beautiful diamond ring with an intricate design, and it would look lovely on her.

I sat impatiently and nervously, waiting for Andrei's signal that they were near. Abby would be blindfolded, so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

Tonight was going to be perfect. With the gentle waters in the lake under the starry sky, the bright full moon would provide enough light to complete the atmosphere.

**Andrei POV**

As I drove, I saw a familiar red car driving unsteadily ahead of us. Probably some other kids from the grad parties.

It was unsteady, as it constantly switched lanes. I suddenly became careful, worrying that it may be dangerous.

It made loud honking noises, as it sloppily drove along.

"Andrei, what's happening? Why's it so noisy?" asked Abby confused by her surroundings.

Once again, the car switched lanes, only to have it hit the passenger's side with a loud smash as it crushed Abby's body.

"Abby! No!" I screamed as our demolished car was thrown around by the impact of the hit.

I was stuck in a very painful position as I was badly bruised, but I mustered enough energy to grab my cellphone and make a couple of calls.

"911? There's been a car crash by the highway near the lake. Please hurry," I gasped out for air as I told them what happened.

"We're on our way, Ma'am." She immediately replied.

"Thank you." I said back.

I immediately put down the call to make on last call:

"Hello? Andrei, you here yet? Where are you?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Edward, you have to come here. We're by the highway going there. Please hurry." I choked out as tears started pouring.

"Andrei? What's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Abby," I finally said before he immediately put down the phone.

**EPOV**

My phone started to ring, and I was excited to finally hear from Andrei.

"Hello? Andrei, you here yet? Where are you?" I asked eagerly.

"Edward, you have to come here. We're by the highway going there. Please hurry." replied Andrei while I heard her sob.

"Andrei? What's wrong? Are you crying?" I asked with worry coloring my tone. What if something happened to Abby? What if she got hurt?

"It's Abby," she finally said. And with that I immediately ran to my car to speed to the highway.

When I arrived to the scene, I saw the familiar sedan all crumpled up as paramedics surrounded the perimeter.

"Andrei? What happened?" I immediately asked looking for my Abby.

"Rick and Blake were drunk from that grad party and they crashed to us, specifically in Abby's side of the car." She replied, traumatized by the complete tragedy.

"Where's Abby?" I asked out worried for her.

"She's there by the car with the paramedics around her." She replied, sullen.

I rushed to the scene to find Abby all battered up surrounded by the paramedics.

"Sir, she's got an internal bleeding with major cuts and bruises, I'm afraid it would be very hard to keep her alive. I'm sorry." Said one of the paramedics filled with grief

"NO! Abby, can you hear me? Please…stay with me" I choked out as I took her limp body with my tears starting to pour out of my eyes.

"Edward?" she asked shakily.

"Yes, love. I'm here. Please don't leave me." I choked out with more tears than ever.

"Edward, please, tell me one more thing…" she trailed off.

"Anything," I replied, holding on to her.

"Tell me what you were up to before…this….happened…" she said weakly.

"Andrei was going to take you to our lake where I was waiting. I would take you to the middle of the lake under the full moon and…ask you to marry me," I replied as a fresh batch of tears poured.

"Oh, Edward. You know I would say yes, but you know that we both know that I can't stay for much longer…" she said as she tried to breathe.

"No, Abby! Stop thinking of that! Stay with me…stay with me…don't leave me alone, I love you." I interrupted as my voice broke.

"Edward, my heart will always be yours, and you know how I'll always be with you. I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry. But always know that I love you with all m heart," and with that, her eyes finally closed as she went fully limp in my arms.

"Abby! NO! Please wake up! Abby, Abby, don't leave me. Abby!" those were my last word as I held her in my arms .

This was all my fault. If I was with her, I could've protected her, kept her safe. If I was quicker, I could have saved here. Now everything in my life was broken and gone, all because of me.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh…my...woah...Alice was in tears now. Abby must have really been something, like family perhaps considering she practically lived her whole life with Edward.

I completely misunderstood Edward. He had every right to be bitter knowing that he lost the love of his life a couple of years ago. It's hard, and I should have been more sensitive.

"I'm so sorry Alice," I said s I hugged her.

"Edward became so different since then. He stopped dating women and went into full grief. We were getting worried, so Carlisle and Esme set up a few for him, but they never ended up that well. He was afraid to hurt someone again, or maybe hurt himself. He was afraid to love ever since that fateful night." said Alice a she sobbed once more.

Edward would be coming back in a couple more days, and maybe I could act better, be more mature. I could make up for my past behavior, and we could start of at a better foot.

This was my chance to start over again, a challenge I was willing to take.

* * *

**How was it guys? Awww...poor Edward and Abby! So now you know what happened to Edward and what made him the guy he is today... Oh well, REVIEW please! I got 63 alerts, so shouldn't I get that amount of reviews for each chapter? and I got around 2226 hits, so this just shows that we're all getting too lazy to review! Oh well, like I said, reviews make me happy and Happiness faster updates!**


	7. E!, Giuliana, Rolex watches and Mike

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, I've been really busy lately. Oh well this chapter goes to R.L.N. Tonks, who gave me awesome reviews, and to my friend Ana, so she would stop bugging me. Just kidding, Ana, lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? I wish.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay. This is it. Today was the day Edward comes back. Today was the day we could start out fresh and possibly become in good terms.

After finding out what happened to Edward, I just couldn't help but feel guilty for my behavior. It was wrong of me, and right now, I could possibly change all that.

* * *

**EPOV **

Rosalie's confrontation made me think: why _have_ I acted such a jerk when I had nothing against Bella?

Sigh. _Bella._

She looked so much like my Abby; the same smoldering eyes and beautiful brown locks and captivating smile that stole my heart. It just pained me to have those memories suddenly rush back to me.

I lost my Abby, and it was my entire fault for not being there for her.

Maybe I could start out new, erase all differences and misunderstandings. I was arrogant, and she didn't deserve such awful behavior. She deserved an apology.

Today I was going home, and I was determined to start over again.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood in by my desk, anxiously waiting for his arrival. _What if he still hates me? What if he yells at me again? What if he rejected me again?_

My head was filled with what if's as I panicked even more.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open. I took a deep breath. This is it.

"Edward, I just wanted to—" I started shakily.

"Bella, wait," he interrupted me with his face filled with distraught.

"Before you say anything, I just—I—just wanted to apologize for my past behavior. I know I was rude, and I immediately judged you without thinking and I'm truly sorry for that. I understand if you don't—" he continued before I interrupted.

"Edward, stop. I wanted to apologize too. I don't know what came over me, but we got off on the wrong foot, and I would really like to change that." I continued.

"So, let's start over then?" he was still a little apprehensive, but I could understand why.

"Sure, I would like that." I answered with a smile plastered on my face.

He was about to say something but he was interrupted by a hyperactive little pixie who suddenly barged in.

"Bella! You MUST sleepover in my room again! Rosalie just got back, we should celebrate! We're gonna have so much fun together!" cried a glowing Alice.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." I replied, defeated.

"Yay! See you tonight then!" and with that she left the room.

I looked back to Edward who looked quite uncomfortable as he stood before me with eyes going around the room. They finally met mine, and they went big when I finally got his attention.

"Well, I better go now, I still have a lot to do. I guess I'll see you later?" he awkwardly stated.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around." was my lame reply as he went to the door.

Today was such a long day. Not only did Lauren and Jessica bug constantly bug me, but there were so many things to organize. There were his meetings, dinner parties, guests, it was all so exhausting!

As I grudgingly walked down the hallway, beautiful music filled my ears. It was calming and gentle, but sorrowful. The lovely melody led me to a slightly ajar door.

I went inside only to find Edward playing the majestic grand piano in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed, as he passionately pressed the ivory keys.

I stood with his back to me as I listened to the sad but beautiful melody. My eyes were closed as the music filled my ears.

My eyes shot open as the music stopped. There I saw Edward Cullen with wide eyes as his jaw fell with surprise.

"Bella, I-I didn't know you-you were here," he stuttered.

"Um, I'm sorry, it's just that it was so beautiful. Did you write that yourself?" I curiously asked.

"Uh, yeah, I did." He replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It was amazing. I haven't heard anything better than that. The way you played, you were completely lost in your music; filled with passion, and emotion." I said with amazement coloring my voice.

"The music just comes naturally, really. It's just that when my hands touch the keys, I get lost in my own little world as the music itself pours out of me." He replied, as you can clearly see the passion in his eyes.

"Wow, I have never heard so much devotion. Well, I kinda have to go, Alice would kill me if I don't go to her torturous slumber party." I said with a light chuckle.

"Well, alright. Have a good night then." he said as he closed the piano and gave me a nod.

"Goodnight," I replied as I exited the room.

* * *

"Bella! What took you so long? We have so much planned ahead of us and you know how much I hate it when you're late!" cried a very angry Alice as she dragged me into her room.

"Sorry, I got caught up," I replied with a grimace as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, now hurry up!" she whined as her tiny body dragged me with mighty force.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here! We can finally catch up on what's been happening while I was gone!" exclaimed Rosalie as she got up to give me a hug.

"There's not much really. Just a lot of Lauren and Jessica's petty remarks." I replied as I smirked at their desperate attempts.

"Don't mind them, they just want more attention for themselves. Plus, it's not like their remarks actually make sense!" she laughed.

After hours of makeovers, we finally watched a movie. It was Mamma Mia, and we laughed around as we sang and danced to the songs.

After we finally settled down, we had some more girl talk.

"So Bella, tell me how you met Mike," said Rosalie as her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Well, it was in college. After I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, I was depressed. It broke my heart, and I barely recovered. But Mike was always there for me, and he helped me through my toughest times." I said with a smile.

We continued on and on about our love lives and past memories before we finally went to bed. It went for about an hour or two until we felt too tired to talk.

But all I could think of was Mike and how much I missed him.

* * *

"Bella, today, I think you should go with Edward, Rosalie's usually with him, but she called in with a headache." said Carlisle as he came in.

"Um, okay I guess. Jane's going to be here, right?" I cautiously asked.

"Of course she would. You better hurry up now, you're going to have to do a lot of stuff if you're late." said Carlisle with a chuckle as he entered his office.

I anxiously went to meet Edward in the room where I heard him play. It turned out to be his music room where he writes new songs.

What if Edward still hated me? But we were kinda friends now, weren't we? I mean, we were in better terms, right?

I took a deep breath as I entered the room. He was sitting on the piano bench in deep thought as he held his sheet music in his hands. He looked so perfect as the sun hit his messy bronze shaded hair and as his angular jaw locked in place while he studied the music in his hands.

"Um, Edward?" I hesitantly asked. This seemed to take him surprise as he suddenly looked up seeing me standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't know you were here," he said as he came to meet me.

"Yeah, Carlisle sent me since Rosalie got sick. Well, I have a copy of your schedule, and you're not supposed to be anywhere except for an interview about your new album at 5:00 pm," I stated as I looked at the clipboard in my hands.

"Well, okay. That's good. Sometimes these interviews can be so exhilarating. Why don't you sit down, there's a seat over there," he said as he pointed at the leather couch by the bookshelf.

"Okay, so are you just going to be here playing and writing music?" I curiously asked him.

"Yeah, today's one of the days when I don't have that much to do." He said with a chuckle.

He began to play another soft melody as his fingers caressed the keys.

The whole day went through with him playing songs, and me giving my comments and praise.

Our relationship improved as the day went through, and I was glad that we weren't so frivolous to each other. We talked more often, even laughed with each other. Even after the interview we came back just to relax and just hang out in his music room.

I just sat there staring at him as the music flowed through him. It was a lovely melody, just like a lullaby. It was beautiful, and the melody continuously played in my head as I closed my eyes.

"That was beautiful," I complimented as the song ended.

"Thank you, I just made it on the spot. It was something that came to me when we finally made up yesterday," he said softly.

I just sat there with my jaw open, as I processed his words.

"You wrote that—"My words were cut as Alice came rushing in.

"Bella!" cried Alice as she hurriedly approached me.

"What now, Alice?" I asked, annoyed that she interrupted me.

"Bella, you better eat dinner right now!" she scolded me.

"Why should I?" I asked incredulously.

"Because," she stressed it our like I should know. "Some of my outfits will be featured on E! tonight since they were used for the Sex and the City movie, and I don't want you to miss it!" she cried as she dragged me along.

"Alice, will you quit dragging me along like a rag doll? I'll go if that would shut you up." I said, clearly bothered by her barging in.

"Well, you better hurry up!" she reprimanded me with her finger pointing at me. I sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later, Edward, since this little pixie doesn't know that patience is a virtue." I bade him goodbye, disappointed that Alice had to ruin all the fun.

"Okay, have a good night then," he finally said with a hint of disappointment on his face.

"You too, Edward," I finally said as I left the room with a very hotheaded pixie on my heels.

Alice was impatiently glaring at me as I ate my dinner and it really bugged me. Her fingers tapped on the table as she constantly looked at her wristwatch.

When I finally finished my meal, she immediately dragged me to her room.

"Alice!" I yelled helplessly.

She finally pushed me to her couch right next to Rosalie as she turned on the large television set in front. She immediately sat down as the show started.

"And now, Sex and the City's costume designer reveals some of he movie's latest fashion."

Various designs were shown as the dresses, shoes and accessories were shown.

"We also have some Gucci, Armani, Chanel, and for our dresses we also have some specially designed by Alice Cullen," explained the costume designer.

"Oooh! Those are mine!" cried Alice as dresses of many colors were shown on the screen.

As the segment ended, Giuliana gave a sneak peek of some of the news ahead.

"Coming up next, who is Amber Wood's new man? Stay tuned after the break!" said her voice as the screen showed Amber Wood and it quickly scanned his to the mysterious man's arm around her waist. He was wearing a very familiar Rolex watch.

As the commercials started, a figure stood by the door as his arm blocked the entrance.

"What was all that screaming about?" asked a confused, but irked Edward.

"E! just showed off her designs," replied Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

"I see…well, at least it wasn't some critic bashing her designs!" he said as he chuckled as if to remember a past experience.

Our conversation was interrupted as the show started.

"Well, who's Amber Wood's new man? Why, it's no other than her record producer, the hotshot, Mike Newton!"

My eyes and ears couldn't believe it as another picture of them kissing was shown onscreen.

My eyes started to water, as I started shaking. No! This can't be true! Not Mike! I thought he loved me! I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what I could first think of.

I ran. I ran to the door, only to have Edward block me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he worriedly asked me.

I pushed him away as I continued to run away. I just wanted to be alone. The man I loved and who I thought loved me back apparently cheated on me with a pop star.

I ran away as fast as I could as Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were yelling out my name.

**RPOV**

What was wrong with Bella? As soon as the show started, she just suddenly ran away.

Wait, Mike? As in Edward's producer? It all fits! He must have been the Mike Bella was talking about. Her boyfriend.

That lying, cheating spawn of the devil! I could just crush him right now.

**EPOV**

What was wrong with Bella? She just suddenly ran away, and when I asked her what was wring, she just pushed me away and ran faster.

I called out her name as I ran after her. I just couldn't bear seeing her in pain, it hurt too much.

I had to find out what was happening, and fast. There were so many possibilities of where she could be right now.

I couldn't see such an angel in pain, not again.

* * *

**That's chapter 6 you guys! Aren't you glad Bella knows now? Too bad it had to be this way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love :)**

**Oh yeah, I've got some bad news. :( I won;t be able to update for two weeks since I have exams coming up! I'm really sorry! But I WILL make it up to you! Your reviews will cheer me up and they'll help me write quicker :)**


	8. Humming her lullaby

**Hey guys! I'm back! sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad to say that the exams are over! Woohoo!! I finally finished this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight and all of its characters, yadiyadiya...blah blah blah...  
**

* * *

**APOV**

What just happened? Why the heck did she just run away? As soon as the news came out, she suddenly burst out dashing for the door. I could see Edward run after her as she ran past him and for some reason; Rose was fuming right next to me.

"Rose, what's going on?" I asked worriedly, wondering if I should go after them.

"Mike," she spat out, her voice filled with venom.

"What about him?" I asked, my thoughts shooting like wildfire.

"He is, or should I say, _was _Bella's boyfriend. This was the Mike she was talking about." She stated, with her eyes burning.

"How dare he! That stupid, arrogant, self-centered, dirty, lying pig! Bella has been nothing but a great girlfriend and he just blows her off with some preppy dim-witted pop star!" I yelled out, barely containing my anger.

I was fuming, knowing that this wasn't the first time Bella's been in an awful relationship. Rose was about to get up and go after them, but I held her up. She looked at me with perplexity and anger in her features.

"No, Rose. Let Edward take care of this. I know there's something between them, I can just feel it. You may not see it now, but it's going to happen." I stated.

"I guess so. I just hope she gets better." She said sympathetically as the irritation was still evident in her facial expressions.

They both needed time to heal, especially Bella. Edward may think he's not ready for another relationship, but I just know that they are perfect for each other.

They may not know it, but I was determined to bring them together.

**BPOV **

I ran as fast as I could and went to the farthest and darkest room of all. I ran inside the kitchen and broke down sobbing as I curled up into a ball by the refrigerator.

I just couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me. I though he was different, that he was a great guy. Apparently, he's just the same with Jacob.

I was used, and he took advantage of the fact that I was in the other side of the country. I even wonder how many girls he was seeing behind my back.

I just kept crying, knowing that the world hates me, and that my life was a wreck. I probably cried for about ten minutes when I felt a long pair of arms wrap around me.

I immediately knew who it was. Edward was comforting me, and hushing me. He cradled me as his arms wrapped around my vulnerable figure. I turned so I was crying on his chest.

"Shh, Bella. It's alright, I'm here," he crooned, trying to cheer me up.

I just continued sobbing, drenching his shirt.

Then he started humming an unfamiliar tune, almost a lullaby. It intrigued me, and quite stopped me from sobbing as I listened to the melody.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm ruining your shirt, and I'm practically wasting your time. You can just go—" I said, my voice thick before he interrupted me.

"Shh, Bella. I really don't care. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, gazing at me with worried eyes.

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself before I start breaking down again.

"Mike was supposed to be my boyfriend, but I guess he practically ended our relationship now," I said sadly, as tears started to fill my eyes again.

**EPOV**

I ran after Bella, but she was nowhere in sight. I looked room after room, until I heard someone's muffled sobs from the kitchen.

I ran to that direction, hoping that Bella was there.

As I arrived, I saw her brittle figure weeping by the refrigerator.

She cried and cried so hard that it really killed me to see her suffering. So I slowly wrapped my arms around her and started comforting her. She turned, crying on my chest as I cradled her in my arms.

After trying to calm her down with some words, I immediately hummed a new melody, one that started pouring out of me. It was soft and gentle, like a lullaby.

She stopped crying, and my eyes met with hers.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm ruining your shirt, and I'm practically wasting your time. You can just go—" she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Shh, Bella. I really don't care. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked worriedly, gazing at her.

She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself.

"Mike was supposed to be my boyfriend, but I guess he practically ended our relationship now," she tried to explain sadly, as tears started to pour out again

Mike. So he was in a relationship with Bella? And he dared to cheat on Bella? He doesn't know what he just lost.

"I met him when I just broke up with my ex Jacob after I found out he cheated on me with about 4 other girls," she continued with pain evident in her eyes.

So this is her second relationship with a guy like him? And to think that a girl like her can get into so much trouble.

"Mike was there, and he helped me get through that awful time. Soon we started dating, and I loved him. I thought he loved me too, but it seems that he just took advantage of me and started having affairs with those pop stars like that Amber person," she continued with a deep sigh as another tear started to fall.

I wiped away that tear with my thumb, and she seemed bewildered by my gesture. I started rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. She seemed to calm down a bit, and continued with her story.

"So now, I really don't know what to do. I bet he doesn't even know that I found out about their affair in national television. He probably left me since I wasn't good enough for him," She said wistfully.

"Bella, don't you ever say that! You are a wonderful person, and you deserve a better person! Mike doesn't have any idea what he just lost," I declared with determination as I got angrier with that creature as every second passed.

"I know that I probably gave you the wrong impression the first time we met, but honestly, you continue to mesmerize me every second." I confessed to her.

Her face was filled with confusion as she pondered on my words.

"I know I acted like a jerk when we first met, but the thing is I was just…afraid." I finally told her. "My last relationship ended badly and I was afraid that you could've gotten hurt…" I ended with my voice growing smaller and smaller.

"Edward, how could you ever hurt me? It's not like we're in a relationship and you're cheating on me, or some creepy stalker," she said, probably trying to lighten up the mood or denying the fact that I could hurt her.

"Bella, you have no idea," I finally said, as I rocked her once more and hummed the lullaby. _Her_ lullaby.

The emotional stress must have drained her since she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I carefully carried her asleep to her room, meeting Alice along the way.

"Is she alright?" she asked me, looking at her in my arms.

"She'll be fine. Just give her some time." I replied as I carried her into her room.

I carefully tucked her in, as I laid her down on the bed.

"Goodnight, dear Bella," I said to her sleeping figure as I tucked her hair behind her ears ad finally left her room.

Mike just made a big mistake by hurting her, and just wait until I beat the crap out of him.

**BPOV**

I woke up in my room, carefully tucked in my bed. It was early morning, and the sun peeped through my windows.

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms. What an embarrassment. He must've carried me to my bedroom from the kitchen.

And then it hit me, Mike was still their making out with some young, pretty, rich little pop star. Tears threatened to spill again, but I mustered enough strength to stop them from falling.

I had to end this for good, and I don't care if it's over the phone. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed his number for hopefully the last time.

"Hey, Bella. How's your job?" he asked me with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, it's great! How are things with Amber?" I casually asked with fake happiness.

"It's great! She's recording a few more songs for her album then we'll sell it for millions!" he ranted out excitedly.

"Oh, that's great! I guess you also enjoyed all of those lip locking and probably all those nights together in either of your beds!" I "cheerfully" replied.

There was dead silence in the other end. It took about a minute or two until he finally replied.

"Bella, where would you get all of that gossip? You know it's not true, I love you." he started.

"Sure you do! I guess you didn't get to see yourself making out with Amber on E! last night! It's over Mike, and there's nothing more you can do with it." I finally said coldly.

"Bella, you don't understand—" he pathetically tried to reason with me before I cut him off.

"It's over Mike! And don't bother with your pathetic reasoning!" I yelled before I finally hung up on him

It was finally over, I should be happy, but I couldn't help but feel anxious. I loved him, and look where that has taken me.

Then I was suddenly reminded of Edward's words last night.

"_You are a wonderful person, and you deserve a better person! Mike doesn't have any idea what he just lost,"_

He thinks I'm wonderful? He's probably just saying that to try to cheer me up.

I'm just a worthless, pathetic creature made to be tortured and live without value at all. Mike probably got tired of me since I meant nothing to him or to anyone.

He said that I mesmerized him, but it's not like that it's actually true.

I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked terrible. I took a shower with the hot water slightly calming down my nerves and relieving those tight muscles.

As I got out, I quickly changed to my suit when I found a note by my nightstand.

_Bella,_

_I told Carlisle to give you the day off. I told him you weren't feeling quite well. I hope you're feeling better now, and I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the day._

_Edward_

Edward told Carlisle to give me the day off. Not only did he comfort me when I needed it, but he took time to actually do this for me. I don't even know if I would be able to work well today with my current condition.

This was too much. Edward was doing so much for him, and I haven't even thanked him.

I quickly dressed into more casual and comfortable outfit and quickly went to the kitchen for breakfast. I had some toast, and grabbed a cup of coffee and brought it with me as I looked for a sign of Edward.

As I walked through the hallways, I heard the piano playing another piece of music from the very same room I found him.

I followed the lovely sound and I stood by the doorway as I gazed at him playing the grand piano with such infatuation. His fingers glided through the keys as the melody flawlessly continued.

When the song finally ended, I quickly complimented him.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me," I said as I sipped my coffee.

He looked quite startled, not knowing I was there the entire time.

"Bella, I didn't know you were here. How are you feeling?" he asked me, motioning for me to come in.

"Better, I guess." I said as I went in to sit on the couch. "I just wanted to thank you, for being there last night, comforting me, and giving me the day off to feel better," I thanked him, a little bit embarrassed.

"It was my pleasure. It's the least I could do for being so horrible at you in the past. I'm glad you're feeling better." He replied, as he sat right next to me.

"You know, I ended it with him this morning," I stated, quite sullen as I looked down.

"Oh," he replied.

"On the phone. It felt good, actually. But I still can't help feeling a bit miserable," I ended with a sigh.

"Bella, you don't deserve to be miserable," he told me soft as he cupped my chin so my eyes met his. "He was an awful sorry excuse of a boyfriend, and you were right to end it. You deserve to be happy," he told me as his deep emerald eyes smoldered.

"Edward, I truly don't know how to repay you for all this," I started to say as my face scrunched up with worry.

"You don't have to, I _want _to do this." He said, trying to ease my anxiety.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I would've done without you. Sure, I have Alice and Rose, but you're probably the only reason I won't lose faith in the existence of that guy out there for me," I admitted, grateful for having such a perfect creation there for me.

"Bella, never give up. That man is out there waiting for you, you just haven't found him yet. Any man is lucky to have you," he declared, his eyes bearing that spark, giving me hope.

"I just hope he won't hurt me anymore," I stated, with flashbacks suddenly flashing in my mind.

"He won't," he said determinedly. "And Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I would never hurt you." He promised softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you wouldn't," I answered back, feeling assured that for once, I was safe.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I still hope you liked it! Hope you guys review! Reviews are awesome and always brighten up my day! :)**


	9. Kung Fu Panda,Talking to Jazz,Apologies

**Guys i know it's been about a month and a half! I know you guys probably hate me, but I'm really sorry. School's been really tough and I had a lot of things to do. To top it off, I have a bit of a writer's block, I hope you forgive me. But thank you to those guys who still check on and read my story! Well here's the long awaited chapter 8! I hope it makes up to my horrible absence.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight sigh**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!" yelled Alice as I broke out of my reverie.

Edward immediately released me as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bella, you have to spend the rest of the day with me! I'm positive that before the day would end, you're gonna feel so much better!" declared Alice as she skipped to me and quickly grabbed my arm to drag me away from the beautiful room.

"Sure, Alice. but do you seriously have to drag me?" I sighed exasperated by her sudden appearance to drive me insane once more.

"Yeah, you're so dejected that you can't even walk right. Now hurry up," she insisted, dragging me to her room before I could protest.

She finally released my arm as I landed on her bed. It was filled with bowls of candy and popcorn.

"You seriously need a movie marathon, now pick." She commanded, pointing to a cabinet filled with DVDs.

"Oh yeah, no tragedies, please. Not now." She added.

"Sure, sure." I replied handing over "The Sound of Music", "Casablanca", and "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Bella, these are all romances. And why are they all so ancient? I mean I like them, but seriously, you should let me pick them." She complained as she tossed them on the bed.

"Aw, come on Alice! at least let me watch "The Sound of Music"!" I whined.

"Fine, but I pick the rest. You seriously need some comedy right now" She insisted as she threw "John Tucker Must Die" and "The Pacifier".

"The Pacifier? Are you serious?" I scoffed at the Vin Diesel flick.

"What? I like it, it's funny. Plus it even features "The Sound of Music" in it." She defended, as I sighed in defeat.

We sat and watched the movies all day and stuffed ourselves with candy as we giggled at the hilarious movies and sang along with Julie Andrews.

When we finally settled down, I began to wonder and decided to ask Alice.

"Alice," I nervously started.

"Yeah?" she replied with a sincere look on her face.

"How…how did you know that Jasper was the one? I mean, you must have been in love before with someone before Jazz, right?" I silently asked.

"Oh, I see. Well, he was, and still is my bodyguard. I used to date a guy named Luke, who was by the way a complete jerk. I was in love with him and I thought he loved me. One night, he showed up drunk, and he kinda attacked me, but Jasper got in the way and saved me. I broke up with him, and ever since, Jasper and I fell in love have been inseparable. Then a couple of months ago, he finally proposed to me." She smiled dreamily at her engagement ring.

"So I guess you would know he's the one when you get this feeling every time you touch and if he's always there to protect you and is always there for you when you're down. He'd always put you before himself, and whenever you guys are away from each other, it's as if half of him is left with you, and the other way around." She continued.

"You'll just know it's him deep inside you'll get this feeling I just can't explain." She finally ended as she gave me a smile.

"Thanks, Al. it just seems like every guy I meet turns out to be a complete jerk who practically hops on one bed to another behind my back." I murmured.

"Bella, you shouldn't be afraid to move on. Fall down seven times, but get back up for the eighth. You'll find him, and he's gonna treat you like you're his world." She encouraged me as she prophesized my future.

**EPOV**

As Alice hauled Bella to her room, reality immediately rushed back in.

What was I thinking? I should have controlled my emotions. I shouldn't get close to Bella, her life is more valuable than my selfish needs. I could hurt her, or worse, even _kill _her.

But how can I just ignore her? How could I possibly act like she doesn't exist when she's living under the same roof as I am? As the crossroads were shown right before my face, I felt like I had to talk with someone that could understand these emotions, someone who could help me answer these problems. I needed to talk to Jasper.

As soon as Jasper entered the room, he immediately shot me a wary look.

"Hey, Edward. Everything okay?" he queried, sitting right next to me.

"Jasper, I need your help. You know Emmett would just make fun of me, I need your advice." I admitted, letting out a deep breath.

"What is it? You look worn out," he answered, worried by my exhausted appearance.

"It's about Bella," I admitted as I saw his understanding look as if one word explained everything.

"You haven't let go of Abby, huh?" he assumed correctly.

"How could I?" I defended as my emotions took over me.

"I didn't say that you shouldn't forget her, but it's best if you moved on with your life without this misery. I can feel very strong emotions towards Bella coming from you, but you must learn to let go. You can't let that stop you from living a full life," he explained with caution.

"I'm sorry I snapped back, but it's just so hard. I knew her my entire life, and suddenly, she's gone. And what makes it worse is that I wasn't there to save her. My irresponsibility killed her!" I shook with emotion as that night flashed before me.

"Edward, calm down, it's not your fault. I know she meant a lot to you but you can't blame yourself for everything that's happening. It's your choice to let go or not, but it's your life. If you want to be happy, you can't bring the past with you wherever you go and blame yourself for it. 'Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is Mystery, Today is a Gift, That's why it's called the Present'" he finished off.

"Kung Fu Panda?" I raised an eyebrow at me.

"Emmett and his cartoons, but you have to admit, that quote makes sense." He grinned.

"Thanks Jazz, I really needed this talk," I gave him a grateful smile.

"Anytime, Edward. But I can't make this decision. You have to make it yourself." He reminded me.

"Yeah I know. But thanks for listening," I replied.

"Sure, but I have to get back to work, so I'll see you soon," he said and gave me a quick goodbye.

"Later, Jazz." I called out.

So now I made my choice. There was only one thing I could do to keep her safe. I had to get away, and prepare myself for the ultimate task: I had to make her hate me deep down to the bone.

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since Edward left without a word to me and panic and constant worry were the only emotions I felt nowadays.

What did I do to practically drive him off? Was he so repulsed by me that he decided to go and visit Tanya and Irina in Paris?

My worrying was interrupted as Alice came in the room.

"Bella, you didn't do anything so stop worrying. He's probably going through something." She consoled me, giving me a little hug.

"I don't know Alice, he wouldn't even talk to me," I said as my mind went through the flashbacks of the day he left.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright. And he called in and said he was arriving this afternoon so you could probably work it out," she tried to cheer me up.

"He is? I really need to know what's happening. I can't live with the guilt of causing him to run away," I confessed.

"Don't worry, it'll work out." assured Alice.

* * *

As Edward came into my sight, I nervously approached him.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I tried to ask him but he pushed me away and his words surprised me.

"Look, the reason I left was because you were ruining my life. You just barged in and dumped all your problems to me. So can you at least leave me alone seeing that this is entirely your fault?" he sneered at me with coal black eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken back by his harsh words

"I said LEAVE.ME.ALONE." he finished off in my face as he glared at me as he shoved me away and left we there with my jaw dropping.

What the heck? He's seriously bipolar and I just _embarrassed _myself by pouring myself onto him and he had the nerve to break that trust. Ugh! I just wanted to kill him right now!

As I stomped my way through he hall, Alice intercepted me with a furious expression as she forcefully dragged me towards her room. And as soon as she shut the door, she circled the room looking as pissed as ever.

"What the heck just happened? Why did he just snap at you?" demanded Alice as she continued to strut around the room with her hands folded.

"I dunno! I have no idea what I did and to think that I trusted him! I thought he was a different guy, but it seems like he's one of those selfish jerks and to top it off, he's practically bipolar!" I rambled on and on about him until Alice interrupted me with her evil mischievous grin.

"Oh just wait until I meet him! He's going to have an earful! Wait here." she demanded as she left the room without another word.

Great.

* * *

**APOV **

"Edward!" I yelled as I kicked his door open.

"What do you want, Alice?" he grunted as he got off his chair.

"What do you mean 'What do I want'? What was going on a while ago? She thought you were different, Edward! What is going on? You're not like that at all!" I screamed at his face.

"Look Alice, I can't get close to her. I can't risk that anymore. I can't even be friends with her." He explained as he held my shoulders but I could only roll my eyes at him.

"So what? You're going to make her hate you?" I snorted.

"Well, yeah." He admitted, scratching his neck.

"Edward, you're gonna have to let go, but I can't make this decision for you so I'm just going to leave you to it. Just don't hurt her further." I cautioned him.

"Yeah, now you're sounding like Jasper," he sighed.

"Well he _is _my fiancé, but please, don't hurt her, you know what she's been through," I told him before he interrupted.

"I know, I know. But this is the only thing I and think of so please, just help me with it, okay?" he pleaded.

"Fine" and I left the room without giving him a chance to speak.

**EPOV**

Ever since I said those words to Bella this afternoon, I regretted every word I said. She didn't deserve that, she's done nothing wrong.

After Alice left the room I was troubled, knowing that I wanted Bella, but at the same time I know I couldn't. She shouldn't have a monster like me. And since she practically hates me now, I guess it just makes it easier to drift away from her.

I decided to get back and work on my songs but I was too distracted. There were too many things in my head that I need to clear out so I decided to ironically play and sing a song perfect for the situation.

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say...**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...**

Well, it's probably too late for me to apologize now, knowing that I started this mess, but at least it's going to get easier now that we're not getting along again. Too bad this is only the beginning, there's going to be a lot of pain coming in…

* * *

**Guys, I hope it was worth it! I know it kinda sucks and it's short and you probably hate me now, but the next chapter's going to get better! Don't forget to review! Ideas would be really helpful :) Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and thakn you so much to my readers!**

**-Danielle**


	10. Ben, KIIS FM, and Bella's lullaby

**YES! I AM BACK! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got so busy! I just had my exams a week or so ago, and I got really busy for the Mission Family Fair in school, but well, now its semestrial break! I am finally free from school for a week! So I really hope this chapter makes it up to you guys, I have this feeling I'm losing you guys :( So please review so I know who's reading, I would really appreciate it :) And I want to thank .Cucumber for advertising this story! It really boosted me up! And I want to thank BellaCullen2312 for helping me put something for this chapter :) well, come on get reading, i don't want to keep you waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, No, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Sixteen days. It's been 16 days since Edward and I argued. Sixteen awful days we haven't said a word to each other. For sixteen excruciating days I felt pain inside me every time I see him give me hard cold glares. And these past sixteen days, I wondered how this even all began.

Oh right, me.

I couldn't help but feel horrible that I keep causing trouble. A lot of people were affected just because of me.

Ever since that Mike episode, I've been clearing all my belongings of any traces of him. His pictures, the bracelet he gave me, and all that garbage hogging up my space. It was just disgusting how I actually loved him. How could anyone love a creature like him?

Recently, I spent most of my time with Alice and Rosalie, and I've gotten to know them more. And I knew enough of Alice to have this feeling that she seems to be hoping for something but quite remorseful at the same time.

As I prepared myself for another long day at work, I heard a very familiar tune play from the hall. Claire de Lune. I was so entranced that I almost followed the calm spellbinding melody before I regained my senses. Edward was playing, and it would only enrage him for me to be there. I let out a long sigh as I headed off to the office with my dampened spirit.

* * *

9:00 AM - Press Conference

12:00 PM- Lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock

2:00 PM- Interview with Channel 5

4:30 PM- Leave for Los Angeles

Today, the president's schedule wasn't as hectic as last week's so Rosalie and I can have longer lunch breaks. But since we're the only PAs around, we can't eat together so we take turns.

For lunch, I decided to have some pasta puttanesca with some garlic bread since Angela felt like Italian today.

"Mmmm, Angela, this is really good," I tried to enunciate every word in between bites.

"Thanks, Bella. Hey, you know that guy in engineering, Ben? Well, yesterday, my stove got busted and started burning uncontrollably so he was sent to fix it," started Angela with enthusiasm as her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Yeah, so…" I encouraged as I knew where this was going.

"Well, he asked me out and tonight, we're gonna have dinner together!" she gushed out as her eyes turned dreamy and was up on cloud nine.

"No wonder you're so giddy today!" I exclaimed. Ben's a nice guy and both of them are perfect for each other.

"Bella, what happens if it goes wrong? Shoot! I don't even have anything to wear!" she started panicking as she started flailing her arms.

"Angela, calm down. It's going to be perfect, he'll love you," I reassured her as I held her shoulders

"Thanks, Bella," she sighed in relief.

"Sure, Ange, now I got to go back to work, later Ange!" I waved her goodbye.

"See ya," she replied as I headed back to work.

**EPOV**

I was in deep thought as I played one of Debussy's classics, and one of my favorites, Clair de Lune. Man, I missed Bella. Ignoring her was not working at all, it just hurt even more.

She was just so much like Abby, and she just brought back so many memories. But what Jasper said, I really had to move on. I wanted, no, _needed _Bella.

And how could I ever get her back when she hates me now? How could she even talk to me when it's too late for me to apologize for the damage I've done? How can she ever love me when she thought I betrayed her trust when I selfishly pushed her away?

No, I have to try. I couldn't stay away from her longer, not anymore.

**BPOV**

"Bella, Carlisle just called an emergency meeting before we end the day," announced Rosalie as she got her stuff and headed for his office, but stopped just in front to wait for me.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, thanks for waiting," I stammered rushing to the door.

"Sure thing. Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting," she said as we entered.

"Come in ladies," greeted Carlisle.

The room was filled with everyone; Emmett, Jasper, and all the Cullens, even Edward. Oh great, Edward's here. Way to end my day.

"Alright, shall we?" inquired Carlisle setting his papers down on his desk.

"This weekend, Edward will be off to California to finish recording his album, do an appearance for KIIS FM, and finally visit the children's library to guest read for the Junior Book Club. Jasper will be accompanying Alice for the New York Fashion Week so Emmett will be accompanying Edward. I trust Rosalie will be accompanying?" asked Carlisle expectantly.

"No, father. Bella will be coming with me," he replied curtly, shooting me that heartbreaking crooked smile.

Wait, WHAT?!?!?!? Why did he just tell him I was going with him when he could easily pick Rosalie and save the trouble of having me around? Why was he suddenly being civilized enough to give me that smile?

"Alright, Bella it is," agreed Carlisle a bit reluctantly.

"Um, what? Excuse me, but there has to be some mistake, I can't be the going to California with him, I mean—" I started ranting out frantically and confused by the sudden outcome.

"There is no mistake, so you better get ready, we leave on Saturday at noon." He replied with another smile.

"Huh? But—" I started, only to be interrupted by Carlisle.

"There is no problem, right Bella?" he asked me skeptically.

"Uh, no sir—no problem at all—nothing to worry about," I stammered out, still baffled by the entire thing.

"Very well, it's going to be a long weekend, best if you get ready, have a good night." And with that he left the room with everyone else, but I just sat there, overwhelmed by Edward's sudden behavior that I didn't notice he was right next to me.

"Goodnight, Bella," said Edward softly, smiling as if there was something hidden.

"Look Edward, you've been driving me crazy, so tell me, are you bipolar or something? I mean, first, you're all arrogant, and then you're nice then you push me away, and you're nice again?!?! You know, these are one of the things that keep me up at night," I gushed out, frustrated.

He simply chuckled. HE CHUCKLED. Then his face turned quite serious.

"No, Bella. I am not bipolar, but I have to confess, I can't for this anymore. I've been trying to get you away from me, but it just hurts too much. Do you know what I've gone through? Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I had to stay away from you. I've tried and tried, but I swear it just makes the yearning stronger. Now I've decided I can't stay away from you longer, it's too much." He ended as his voice grew softer.

"Edward, what are you saying?" I asked, confused.

"I told you, I can't stay away from you longer, so I give up. Look, you better get ready, we've got a long day tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that he left with a smirk on his face.

What was that all about? I mean, he can't possibly be serious; he must have been playing a joke. Well, I should be getting ready though and I should get to sleep, it's getting late.

Great, another thing to keep me up at night.

* * *

Okay, as soon as we arrived, we had a lot of things to do.

First, we had to be in KIIS FM so Edward could get that interview with Ryan. During the entire interview, I made a summary of the things he answered:

is not dating Tanya

is single

new album's planned release date is next spring

is getting married, and

he'll be reading for the children in the library every quarter

Ryan was fun, and I was glad to have actually met him personally.

The book reading was so adorable! Edward read a children's book about a lost puppy. All the children enjoyed it, even Edward had fun with them. After that, he offered them some free CDs and signed autographs and pictures. It was so cute, and I especially adored a little girl named Susie, who made very articulate questions and comments.

Then after that, we left for the studio. As soon as we arrived I got his schedule and made sure of everything for today.

"Bella, I really hate for you to be here, but there's really nothing much I can do" he smiled apologetically at me and left to bring his stuff in the studio.

What was he talking about? What could possibly need him to—

No. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!

It was _him_. And he had that slut in his arms.

My eyes glared like daggers as his filthy image came across my path. When he finally noticed me, his jaw fell with astonishment as she looked confused and started asking him some questions only to be sent away.

"B-B-Bella?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Mike?" I retorted, folding my arms as I raised an eyebrow.

"This is not what it looks like—" he tried to cover up only to be interrupted my me.

"Shut up, Mike. I saw your E! Exclusive, I hope you two have a great life together, you're just meant to be," I yelled at him, cheeks flushing with anger.

"Bella," he started again.

"Don't you 'Bella' me! Oh yeah, if the message isn't clear enough, we're over." I finished of with a murderous glare.

"Bella, come on. You know I love you, and nothing can ever come between us," he started, trying to brush his hand against my cheek, but I quickly pulled it away.

"Get your hands off me, Mi—" I was quickly silenced as his lips came crashing violently into my own.

"Get off her!" cried Emmett as he punched him to the ground.

I violently wiped my mouth, trying to get rid of every trace of him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME MIKE!" I yelled, shaking, with tears shedding involuntarily.

"Bella! Are you alright?" asked Edward anxiously as he ran to me and held my shoulders.

"Emmett, what happened?" demanded Edward, quickly, face flushing red with anger as Emmett explained the entire scenario.

"I can't believe I still have to work with him. I just have to finish a couple of songs, and then I could finish this. Bella, I am so sorry. I should've been there, I should've stopped him—" he apologized quickly as I put my finger on his lips.

"Edward, stop. It's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself," I gave him a small smile, and took my finger away with a tingling sensation shooting through my body.

"Yo Edward, they're calling you. They said they're gonna start recording," called Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, I'll be going." He called back. "Bella, will you accompany me?" he asked, unleashing his dazzling green eyes on me.

"Sure," I shyly replied as I followed him to the recording studio. Geez, it was still so awkward ever since we had that conversation last night, but well, he was being nice to me now, wasn't he?

When the 'Recording' sign flashed, he immediately started playing the piano.

The melody was very familiar, as if I've heard it before.

Of course. It was that lullaby he was humming the night I found out. As I listened to the lullaby, I started getting emotional, and my eyes turned teary. As the song continued, I had to leave the room. It was too much and I broke down on the floor, sobbing as the memories flooded back in.

**EPOV**

As I played her lullaby, I closed my eyes, reliving that night when she was in her most vulnerable state. I remembered the feeling of her in my arms, comforting her with the song I wrote for her on the spot. The song that will soon be known as The Lullaby. _Bella's _Lullaby.

With Bella, I couldn't understand how I felt, emotions locked away with Abby's death. But I _still _wanted to love. I wanted to reincarnate that feeling of love again, but I was locked away by my fears.

But it didn't matter now. I wanted to move on now, I wanted to be with Bella, even as a friend if my feelings were unrequited.

As the song ended, I opened my eyes to see Bella missing.

Where was she? Has something happened? My mind was filled with questions as I rushed quickly for the door.

As I quickly exited the room, I found her curled up like a ball near the door sobbing and shaking softly.

"Shhh…Bella, why are you crying?" I softly said as I went down to comfort her and put her in my arms once more just like that night in the kitchen.

"E-E-Edward—that song," she choked out between tears. "It was the song you hummed to me that night, wasn't it?" she whimpered softly as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Yes, but what I can't understand is how you reacted to me playing," I said melancholy being the tone of my voice.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I was just overwhelmed, that night was just so eventful…" she trailed off silently.

"You know there's a secret to that lullaby," I hinted.

"Hmm?" she looked up to my eyes.

"I wrote it for a very special person," I simply stated, giving her my crooked smile.

"Oh, and who might that be?" she queried curiously, now that she has stopped crying and gazed her chocolate brown eyes on mine.

"You." I answered, my lips involuntarily crashing on hers, without me knowing. I quickly pulled away, embarrassed by my sudden outburst.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have, I don't know what has gone over me—" I desperately tried to explain but only ended up with her finger on my lips.

"Edward, you talk too much," she said with a smile on her face, and to my surprise kissed me back but with more passion

As we slowly pulled apart, breathless with our foreheads on each other our eyes interlocked

"You know, I always wanted to know how that would feel like," I confessed softly to her ear.

"Hmm, I'm actually surprised to hear that, but if you wanted to do that all along, why did you have to act all crazy? Why did you have to deliberately push me away?" she asked, clearly confused.

I took a deep breath, and decided to tell her the truth.

"Well besides that you were in a relationship with that scumbag," I shuddered, "I was afraid." I finally admitted.

I told her everything, bout Abby and I and how it was just so hard.

As I told her, she had an understanding look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she apologized but for some reason I couldn't decipher.

"Don't be," and I kissed her chastely one more time, only to be interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Well, well, well. I knew there was something up, and it turn's out I was right. Bella _has _been sleeping off with another guy, but it doesn't happen to be just any guy, it had to be the president's son."

That voice was really pissing me off, the voice that only belonged to one person, wait, scratch that, _creature_.

The last straw was when he insulted her. And now I wanted to do just one thing:

Destroy him.

* * *

**Yes! I got them kinda together now! I hope that made it up :) Once again, I am so sorry. But then I'll be leaving for Hong Kong for about 2 weeks so I can't really update unless there's internet connection in wherever we're staying! Again, I'm so sorry guys! I promise to really make it up to you, and yeah, ideas for the story are still welcome to help clear writer's block= quicker updates! Oh! And don't forget to REVIEW! more reviews= better chapters! Once again, thank you to my readers :)**


	11. Please sign the petition and email them!

Hey guys, first I just want to greet you guys a **Merry Christmas**! I'm really, really sorry I couldn't update. School's been killing me, and it's been taking most of my time. I really wished I could've updated but being class president, they decided to torture me even more. But I promise you that a new chapter will be coming out by New Year's, as a way to welcome 2009. So yeah, I'm really regretful. I'm still accepting ideas to help clear out my slight writer's block. Thanks you guys for still reading my story.

But for other news:

**EMERGENCY! CALL 911! WE FILIPINO TWILIGHTERS NEED YOUR HELP!**

If you haven't heard, ABS-CBN has just bought the rights to create a Filipino version of Twilight. As we Filipinos have observed, ABS keeps on bagging the rights for usually American TV programs, and totally murdering them. Some shows are Deal or No Deal, Fear Factor, Ugly Betty, Wheel of Fortune, even Gossip Girl. Soon, it's going to be Twilight and this is just WRONG. Soon, "You are my life now," will be "Ikaw na ang buhay ko," and "You brought a snack" will be "Nagdala ka ng merienda/chichirya". You know how wrong that sounds?!!?! Not to mention the cast they're considering. The cast isn't really official yet, but it's really gross. If you haven't seen them, you better. Just PM me and I'll send it to you. They're totally killing it. So what we Twilighters can do can really show them how wrong this whole idea is. We need your signatures for these petitions to stop this madness. The links are in my profile. But since there's a chance for these petitions to not really work because of forgery, I suggest you send an email to them directly, with your opinions and reactions. You are free to react in any way, but please tone down the cussing, since you are sending it to a professional company.

Send your emails to this address:

f e e d b a c k (at) a b s - c b n N E W S . c o m (just remove the spaces and replace the "at")

Hopefully, this madness can be stopped.

**SAVE TWILIGHT FROM THIS HORRIBLE SO-CALLED "ANOTHER REASON TO CELEBRATE", QUOTED FROM ABS-CBN'S PRESS RELEASE!**

Yours truly,

Danielle

PS. Hope to hear your suggestions and comments through your reviews or PMs!


	12. Paparazzi, NY Fashion Week, and Stranger

**Hey guys, I'm finally back! Here's the long-waited chapter, I's so sorry it took me so long. It's been so hectic, and in fact I'm actually sick right now. But at least it's FINALLY done! I aso want to thank my readers for their continuous support :)So here it it is!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight and any of its awesome characters :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well, well, well. I knew there was something up, and it turn's out I was right. Bella _has _been sleeping off with another guy, but it doesn't happen to be just any guy, it had to be the president's son."

Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore! After everything he has done, he still had the guts to tell such a lie about me.

"Mike, what the heck is your problem? It's you who, after all, cheated on me, not I! Do you know what it's like to be cheated on by your own boyfriend or girlfriend after being together for so long? You know, I'm glad I found out and I'm glad that we're not together anymore, because if I never knew about this, I would have been stuck with you cheating on me behind my back for the rest of my life!" I ended with my voice screeching and everybody, including Edward had their jaws hanging.

Mike was so astounded that he actually backed off and left without a word.

"Bella, are you okay? I could've just beaten him up," asked Edward with his worried but furious emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I just needed to do that. You know, I just needed to do that," I replied, finally relieved.

"Bella, you know we could just leave now, and grab some dinner," he told me with that crooked grin of his.

"Sure, Edward, I'd love that," I replied, smiling as I gave him a peck on the lips.

With Jasper and Emmett tailing behind us, he led me to a beautiful Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia. It was classy, elegant, but not too fancy. It was perfect.

"Mushroom ravioli please," I told the waitress my order as she still continued to try to catch Edward's attention, but his eyes never seemed to leave me.

"What?" I asked with a giggle as I raised an eyebrow to his staring.

"Nothing, it just intrigues me how different you can be. You ask for mushroom ravioli, whereas others would want salad. Other girls would normally cry and simply break down the moment they see their exes, but you stood up to him and scared the living daylights out of him. You're different," he finished off silently with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Suure…um Edward?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied with his full attention on my curious tone.

"There's been this thought that has been bothering me…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked now as curious as ever.

"I dunno…" I replied uneasily.

"Ask me." He commanded gently taking my hand in his.

"Why me? There are so many other beautiful women out there and I am way plainer than then, so why me?" I finally asked him.

"Bella, there's no other person in this world I want to be with other than you, don't ever doubt that. Clearly, you can't see yourself for who you are really are. You are definitely worth more than those other girls." He declared, cupping my cheek.

"Hmm, what will the news say? 'President's Son Dates Dowdy Secretary'?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Bella, stop it! I've known you long enough to know that you are a beautiful, generous person. Always selfless but humble." He said fiercely with intent eyes burning into mine.

When will he stop exaggerating?

"Fine, Edward but—" I was interrupted by bright flashes and loud voices in our faces.

"Edward! Edward! Who's the new girl?"

"Hey Eddie, smile for the camera!"

"Ed, what happened to Tanya or Irina?"

Various loud voices were screaming at our faces trying to grab photos. They were trying to invade our privacy as they pushed each other to get a good look at us.

"Crap, the paparazzi. How'd they find us?" he muttered angrily as he quickly grabbed me by the wrist and flung me into him with his arm around me.

"Come on, stay close to me, now quickly," his words rushed out in a hurry as Emmett pushed the paparazzi away.

He quickly maneuvered me out of the restaurant, leading me to the heavily tinted windowed car.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through this, I should have known better," he apologized with a troubled expression.

"Edward, it's okay. This is none of your fault. I may hate attention, but it comes in the package of being with you," I sincerely told him as I kissed him tenderly.

"Let's get away from here," he whispered softly into my ear.

Emmett quickly got in the car and sped away from the attacking photographers.

"Crazy paparazzi, always invading others' privacy," Emmett groaned with his hands on the wheel.

"Come on Emmett, let's just stop by the hotel, check out, and head for the airport. We're heading out to New York." instructed Edward wearily from the paparazzi.

"New York?" I asked, confused.

"We're dropping by Fashion Week, to see Alice. We'll probably be staying there until it ends." He explained to me, giving me a small smile.

"Fashion Week? But wouldn't that just draw more attention?" I queried.

New York Fashion Week was one of the biggest events in the industry of fashion. That would mean more paparazzi, and definitely more attention, especially for the designers participating and the models that strut down the runway.

"Bella, mainly they would be focusing on the designers, after all it is their event. There wouldn't be much attention drawn to us," he explained, grinning at me.

"Alright then, Fashion Week it is," I sighed.

"Silly Bella, just relax. Everything will be fine." He chuckled softly, taking my hand into his.

It was a long ride to the hotel, but it wasn't that bad, with Edward sitting right next to me. Along the way, he kept on asking me these pointless questions about me, with every answer so boring and uninteresting that he must've fallen asleep. But no, he continued asking, amused by my answers with an inquisitive look on his face.

He asked me things like my favorite movies, songs, albums, and he even asked me about my family.

"So Renee married Phil, a minor league baseball player, but my parents still keep in touch frequently." I finished off, looking into his eyes as they pondered on my response.

"Hmm, so you're just fine with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, Phil's a great guy, and he keeps my mom happy. In fact, my mom can be so eccentric, that I begin to wonder how Phil can handle it," I replied with a giggle.

"Wow," was his one-word reply.

Emmett interrupted us with his booming voice, announcing our arrival into the airport.

"Um, Eddie, Bella? We're here. The jet's ready, so you guys can just get in while we prepare for our departure," informed Emmett, with a huge grin on his face. I noticed a slight teasing look on his face when he called Edward "Eddie".

"Emmett, when will you stop calling me that?" grumbled Edward.

"Nope." He replied casually with a huge grin on his face, popping out the "p" for emphasis.

"Ugh," grunted Edward with annoyance as he opened the door and helped me out of the car.

He led me to his private jet, and carefully helped me in. I sat right next to him, while Emmett sat at the back, obviously enjoying it as he stretched his arms and back as he grabbed himself a huge sandwich.

Edward quickly got us something to eat from the bar since we weren't really able to eat with the paparazzi constantly chasing us.

"Now where were we? Ah right, your family, was it not?" he asked me quietly, laying down the food for us.

"Nope. I believe it is _my_ turn to ask the questions," I replied with a knowing smile across my face.

"Fine. Where would you like to begin?" he queried, raising his eyebrow.

He told me things about his childhood, his favorite artists, life with Alice, even random things like his first girlfriend, and his strong bonds with Jasper and Emmett.

And so we continued on for hours until we were both so tired, that I fell asleep on his shoulder, with his arm around me. Sleeping in a plane never felt so good.

When we arrived in New York and went to Fashion Week, the it was late at night but the place was filled! Every photographer was joining the swarm taking pictures of some of the world's greatest designers.

As we maneuvered our way in, I spotted Alice's spiky hair among the other people. When she met my gaze, she was filled with joy as she quickly made her way to Edward and I.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly before seeing Edward.

"Oh, Edward you're here, so that explains Bella's whereabouts." She concluded, shrugging things off.

"Alice, I take it things went well?" inquired Edward with a playful look on his face.

"Yes! They loved my designs, I've got so man requests from celebrities to make their gowns! It's so overwhelming, okay maybe not as overwhelming as my first time, but still! I've got at least 10 more than last time!" she finished off, bouncing in her excitement.

"Alright Alice, I think we get it," I said with amusement, trying to calm her down from the excitement.

"We? Since when did…" she trailed off with a confused look on her face until it landed on our clasped hands. Her face suddenly perked up as her eyes went huge with animation.

"Bella, can I speak to you? Privately?" she suddenly asked me, raising her eyebrow with curiosity.

"Um, sure?" was my unsure reply as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Edward. When she finally stopped, she started glowing with excitement as she turned to me.

"Okay, spill. What's up with the hands? Are you two going out? I knew it! You are, aren't you? That explains you answering—"she rambled before I intercepted.

"Alice, chill! Technically, we aren't really going out," I started, only to be interrupted by her.

"Then if you aren't why are two so—" she rambled off again.

"Alice! Let me explain!" I hushed her.

"Fine." She grumbled, but still bouncing.

I quickly explained all the recent events, careful not to leave out a single detail, knowing she'll find out somehow.

"OMG! He wrote you that song?!?! And you guys FINALLY made out?!?! And he said that to you?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!?!" she fired off, in a mixture of anger due to her not being informed, and excitement, that this all actually happened.

"Sorry, Alice. You know I can't really call you right away. You know we're both pretty busy, you and the fashion show—"

"And you busy making out with my brother," she continued with a playful smirk.

"Shut up Alice! Look, I think we should get back, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting for long," I told her.

"Yeah, and you can't stand a moment away from Lover-boy," she giggled with her strange overpowering giddiness.

"Shut up, Alice. We wouldn't want your people waiting too. After all, they _are_ craving for your designs, huh?" I retorted.

"You're right, they might just cancel out on me," she replied thoughtfully, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back to Edward and Jasper, who were talking before we arrived. Well, that was easy.

"Hey, I hope you guys won't mind me leaving, I still have a couple of interviews to do, and there are still a lot of people for me to talk to," announced Alice.

"Oh not at all, Alice, you should probably get going, the paparazzi aren't very friendly" said Edward with a smile, encouraging her that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah, Alice. You should go," I added with a smile.

"Okay. Come on Jazzy," she declared, grabbing Jasper's wrist with a smile as he happily followed her to the crowd.

"Come on, Bella, why don't we grab some coffee, I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty long night," invited Edward, grabbing my hand and slowly wrapping it with his.

"Okay, as long as nobody, except for Emmett of course, would be following," I replied, looking into his eyes with joy.

As soon as he got our coffee, we went back, knowing that Alice would be looking for us if we just suddenly disappeared.

We immediately went towards them the moment we recognized Jasper's tall stature and Alice's petite frame as she animatedly conversed with I suppose, someone influential in the fashion society.

As we made our way, a sly unfamiliar voice suddenly called out.

"Edward Cullen? Is that you?" questioned a heavily accented masculine voice from behind us.

Edward quickly turned around, still with his arm around my waist, and he stood still with shock.

* * *

**Who could the mystery man be? And what is he doing there? Care to guess? Put it in your reviews! Reviews are love :) Send in your suggestions too, they're very welcome! I hope you liked chapter 10, and if you did, your reviews are very welcome :) If you hated it, oh well, but your reviews could help me improve :)**

**Have a Happy New Year!**

**-Danielle**


	13. That's Amore

**Hey guys, I'm back! Finally, I know, but we'r having a long weekend so here's another chapter! And with great news too! There will be NO Filipino remake of Twilight! WOOHOO! So yeah, I'm fairly glad about that :) And for you fellow Filipinos, Pit Senyor! It's Sinulog here in Cebu, that's why there are no classes today :) Isn't that awesome? well now here's the next chapter, which by the way I worked on all afternoon :) Thank goodness it's done!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, No, I don't own Twilight and allits characters, the awesome Stephenine Meyer does.**

* * *

**EPOV**

No, it couldn't be…could it? I haven't heard that voice or seen that face in years!

"Alec?" I asked out loud. "Is it really you?" I wondered, scrutinizing every detail of the man in front of me.

"Edward!" he finally exclaimed, giving me one of his hugs, crushing me in the process.

Bella just stood right next to me, confused of our sudden bursts of joy.

"Umm, guys?" she awkwardly interrupted us.

"Sorry, is one of my good friends, Alec. His father, Aro is one of Carlisle's oldest friends. We stayed in their villa the last time we visited them in Italy." I explained to her, still affected by the happiness.

"Wait, as in _The_ Aro Volturi? As in the owner of Ambrogio, one of the world's biggest wineries? As in the owner of Italy's biggest vineyards located in Tuscany?" she started rambling off in total shock with her eyes bulging out.

"Technically Father prefers it to be called a 'chateau'" replied Alec with a chuckle.

"Woah…" was her reply and she fell silent before facing me with a stern look on her face, and a finger pointed towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me I would be meeting the son of the owner of the company I did my term paper on?" she reprimanded me.

"Sorry, love. I didn't know that my friendship with the son of the owner of the company your term paper was about would matter too much," I replied with a chuckle, holding her closer to me.

"Fine." She huffed. "So what brings you here to New York?" she suddenly asked him, turning away from me with a smile.

"My sister Jane. She loves her fashion. In fact, she's exactly like Alice, minus the physical appearance." He explained, rolling his eyes at the mention of his sister.

Just then, a tall figure approached us. She had long dark brown locks that framed her face, and was slightly tanned. She looked a lot like Alec, and she was heading towards us quickly with a wide smile on her face.

"Alec! You'll never guess whom I just saw! It was Alice Cullen! It's been so many years! I never thought I'd see her anytime soon, but of course she would be here I mean, this is New York Fashion Week! And she's a famous designer so—" she started babbling out before being I interrupted her.

"Jane? It's me Edward. Do you still remember me?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Edward! Of course I do! How could I forget the person who finally set me up with Felix!" she exclaimed, crushing me in her hug.

"It's been so many years! Oh and who is this young lady?" she started to interrogate me with a sly look on her face.

"Well, Jane, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jane, Alec's twin sister, but I sometimes question myself if she was Alice's." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Edward! You know we're secretly fraternal twins!" she retorted with a smile and a giggle escaping her lips.

"Anyway, you are coming to our birthday this year, right? This year, it's a masquerade!" she gushed, with a huge smile plastered on her face, and…bouncing? Yep, definitely Alice's twin.

"Like always. When is it, exactly?" I asked for more information on another of her huge birthday bashes.

" In two weeks! It's going to be by the plaza, near the Palazzo dei Priori, and it's going to be grand! Be sure to dress up, Alice should know how. And bring everyone! Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, even Rosalie and Emmett, and especially Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh, I hate dressing up," mumbled Bella right next to me.

"Absolutely! Carlisle would like to catch up with Aro, and Rosalie would love to get together with you guys again." I replied with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you then! And don't forget, Bella! You _have_ to be there! Oh, and I hate to leave since we just met, but Alec and I have to leave, I don't think Daddy wouldn't appreciate it if I don't get back to the hotel soon and pack my things for tomorrow's flight! So see you guys in Italy!" and with that she scooted off, her brother Alec in hand, apparently rolling his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm.

"That was peculiar, but I enjoyed her company," giggled Bella in my arms.

"Reminds you of Alice, doesn't she?" I whispered in her ear, tickling her in the process, making her giggle.

"Yep, and speaking of Alice, look who's coming," then she diverted my vision to her right.

"Bella! You _have_ to let me dress you up! This is gonna be so exciting! I can just visualize you in a gorgeous gown and a suit for you, Edward, of course, and in the middle of the plaza with the lovely evening emphasizing your creamy skin, I can just feel it's going to be perfect!" she started bouncing up and down, in her typical Alice behavior.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm sure that you'll be able to dress us up in a less scary way, in two weeks." I tried to calm her down.

"What are you talking about Edward? Three weeks is bad enough, but two?!? Are you crazy?" she started scolding me.

"Okay, so maybe two weeks is a wee bit short, but I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off, right? I mean, you are _The_ Alice Cullen," I tried persuading her, and no surprise there, at the adoration of her name, she finally calmed down.

"You know what, you're right. After all I _am_ Alice Cullen. Two weeks won't be a problem. " she replied with a smug look on her face, and strutted back to the crowd leaving Bella and I rolling our eyes at the little sprite.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ugh great, because of the masquerade, Alice is dressing me up. Again. I mean, I love Alice and all, but seriously, she could go overboard at times. And I appreciate Jane inviting me, since she reminds me a lot of Alice, but did I really have to dress up? It's exhausting!

And so that's the story of why I'm standing on a platform with Alice scrutinizing me with her eyes eyeing me from head to toe.

"Hmmm…how about, midnight blue? Yup, that's right! And probably with a bare back…wait, no. Criss cross. Yeah, that'll work. And probably with beaded straps, and velvet? No, too heavy. Probably chiffon. Yeah, that'll work—" Alice was talking to herself again, which was actually normal whenever she was in deep thought, or in this case, designing me a dress that could probably be worn only once, since I probably couldn't wear a gown twice.

"Wait no! Probably a halter instead, mmhmm, with some embellishments, and maybe some beadwork? Umm, I want something spicy, and fierce. Hmm…" she continued on and on with her notebook in hand, evidently adding more details to her millions of sketches, only to end up being torn away, crumpled, and thrown away.

I have a feeling this is gonna take a while. A really long while.

And when she did finish, I was so tired that I nearly collapsed on the spot. As I slowly dragged myself across the hall, I was surprised when Edward snaked his strong arms around me from behind.

"Long day, love?" I whispered with a smirk playing gracefully in his face.

I blushed again at the mention of his pet name. Love. Not quite the everyday "honey" or "babe", but something that meant even more.

"Ugh, well, you know Alice. Once she has you under her control, nothing escapes her," I moaned.

He chuckled at my remark.

"So are you excited for Italy?" he asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we strolled down.

"Yeah, I never thought that this job could land me there. I mean, it feels like Rosalie and I are really working. I kinda feel like I'm always slacking, I mean, ever since thy hired Samantha and Emily to be his new secretaries and I became your PA, it feels like I'm not working much." I confessed.

"Bella, being my PA just pleases me, and knowing that you'll be with me wherever my music takes me just makes he happier. My schedule isn't too hectic, so it isn't much of a problem. And with Rosalie under being Alice's now, everybody wins." He fully explained to me.

"I guess so, so we'll be leaving in about a week and a half, right?" I clarified.

"Yes, and we'll be staying in the Volturi's home in Florence, Aro insisted that we stayed with them once more. He thinks it will be another chance for us to catch up. Plus, there's plenty of room in his place, it shouldn't be a problem." He told me.

* * *

So here we are, in Volterra, Italy. Home of the famous Volturi family, Palazzo dei Priori, and where we'll be staying for Jane and Alec's grand masquerade.

As we walked into the Volturi's abode, stepping out from the limousines we came in.

"Welcome, my old friend!" cried who I assumed was Aro, giving Carlisle a hug.

His wife Sulpicia and exchanged hugs, quickly catching up.

Finally, Jane, who was in a big, burly man's arms and Alec, clutching a tall, beautiful young lady came towards us, smiling exceptionally bright.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett! I can't believe you made it!" exclaimed Jane in one breath. Woah, that was a mouthful, I didn't think you can say all that in one breath.

As soon as she started hugging all of us, and Alec politely exchanging handshakes with the guys, Jane introduced me to the strangers.

"You guys already know Felix and Heidi, but for Bella's benefit, this is my fiancé Felix, and this is his Heidi, Alec's girlfriend. You guys, this is Bella, and obviously, she and Edward are together." She stated off-handedly.

"Jane," Alec warned her.

"What, it's pretty obvious! Anyway, since you guys just got here, as tradition for our guests, we're going to Venice!" Jane announced excitedly.

"Venice? But that's pretty far away, we can just stay here, really—" I started to decline, only to be stopped by no other than Jane herself.

"What are you talking about? We're going to Venice! It's tradition that we take our guests for a gondola ride! I insist! It's only wrong to come to Italy and not have a romantic gondola ride along the Venetian canals." She reprimanded.

"Fine, only because you insist," I sighed, defeated.

"Bella, dear, she does this all the time, except last time, It was only Jane, Alec, Alice and I in one gondola, catching up for the years apart," whispered Edward secretly.

"So why are we still here? Let's go!" and with that Jane was dragging us along and finally brought us to Venice while Carlisle, Esme, Sulpicia and Aro stayed behind.

It was beautiful! It was practically built on water. So there were no cars, but there were a lot of waterways and gondolas.

We strolled down St. Mark's Square, visited the Basilica di San Marco, and saw the beautiful Venetian villas before and ate at a coffee bar named Florian. It's supposed to be a famous landmark though, even if it was just a coffee bar.

Then finally, they treated us for dinner at Vini da Gigio, a trattoria, run by a family, with delicious homemade pasta and savory seafood, and mouth-watering desserts. There was so much food, and it was all so good! And while enjoying a nice glass of wine, Jane spoke up.

"Alright, since we're all done having a lovely dinner, it's finally time for the gondola rides! Is this going to be your first time, Bella?" she asked me.

"Um, yeah. I haven't been here before so—" I replied only to be cut off by Jane herself.

"Great! Even the better! Come on, we have to enjoy the evening while we're here!"

And yes, Jane dragged us along with her…again.

"This isn't going to end until she gets what she wants, huh?" I asked out loud, heaving a great sigh. Sure it's been really fun, but she's been exhausting me, just like how Alice does to me.

"Lighten up Bella! This is gonna be really fun, and romantic," sighed Alice dreamily, her eyes glazing.

And when Jane led us to the Great Canal, she turned to us, presenting the gondolas and gondoliers.

"Here they are! As usual we'll be having Giuseppe, Cristiano, Raphael, Filippo, and Gustavo as our gondoliers for tonight. So I know we're all paired up, so hop on in a gondola!" and with that she hopped in a gondola with Felix.

Edward got in first, so he could hold my hand and help me get inside. After the gondolier made sure we were safely seated, he crazily hopped in, rocking the gondola violently, making me release a little scream.

"Don't worry, he always does that!" cried Alice and Jasper's gondolier with immense laughter.

"_Buona sera_, I am Filippo, your gondolier for tonight! What are your names?" asked Filippo excitedly.

"I am Edward, and this is Bella," replied Edward with a smile, wrapping my cold shoulders with his warm arm.

"Ah, Bella, a name that suits your beauty," he complimented.

"So is this your first time?" asked Filippo.

"For me, yes," I replied.

"Ah, then you will love this!" and with that he started rowing us, while giving us some privacy.

The sight was beautiful, under the dark starry sky, as we passed under bridges along the way. It was so romantic, and it made me sigh in Edward's arms, fully content of where I am.

"So, love, are you enjoying Venice?" asked Edward.

"Yep, every single moment of it. It's lovely, the food, the sights, this ride, _everything_.

"Hmm, yes, indeed. Nothing can be better than the fact that this time, you're here with me and I'm not with the rest of them," he stated, his eyes gazing over mine.

"Yes, it really is romantic, huh? It's perfect." I sighed dreamily.

Then Filippo started serenading, with his warm tenor voice ringing through the night.

**(That's Amore by Dean Martin; I suggest you play that song whilke reading because it really fits :])**

**In Napoli where love is king**

**When boy meets girl here's what they say**

**When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie**

**That's amore**

**When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine**

**That's amore**

**Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling**

**And you'll sing "Vita bella"**

**Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay**

**Like a gay tarantella**

**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool**

**That's amore**

**When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet**

**You're in love**

**When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not**

**Dreaming signore**

**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli**

**That's amore**

_Amore_. Love. Could it be? I don't know, it's only been a few months.

But Edward interrupted my thoughts as he cupped my chin towards him.

"Bella, you know, I've been having trouble introducing you to people, I can't just say "This is Bella" because you mean much more to me than just a person. You've been driving me insane, and it's strange, this feeling inside me. What I'm trying to say is, will you be mine?" he finished, eyes glazing with emotion, never breaking off contact with mine.

My eyes started to get wet, and before I could respond, tears slowly dropped down my cheek.

"Edward, I already am," was my reply, and I sealed it with a kiss.

Edward eagerly kissed back, and I could feel him smiling beneath me. He deepened our kiss, and held me closer to him.

I was his now, and nothing could be better. Here in Venice, one of the most beautiful cities in the world, I was finally his.

**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool)**

**That's amore**

**(When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet**

**You're in love**

**When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not**

**Dreaming signore**

**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli)**

**That's amore, (amore)**

**That's amore**

_That's amore._

* * *

**Awww...wasn't that sweet? Well, I hope you like it! And I hope you review too! It'll start of my week perfectly, even if your reviews are critical, but then it's for imporvement, right? Well, that's chapter 11!  
**


	14. Sad, disappointing note

Hey guys! I know you guys are really pissed at me, and I know I haven't updated in forever. I just really want to apologize for that and I know that you guys aren't going to be very happy with the news I'm bearing.

Unfortunately, it's the end of the school ear here, meaning I'll be very busy with my requirements. I still have to direct a play for one of our classes and practice a lot for so many things aside from that. This week also happens to be the elections for the Student Council, and apparently, I'm running for the position of Assistant Secretary. I've been busy preparing for the campaigning this week and it has deprived me of having time for myself and for fan fiction. In two weeks, it will be our final exams and sadly, as always, it falls on my birthday. This means that I will be very occupied with my studies and projects. I am also very active with my extracurricular organizations in school, so this takes up even more of my time. So these past months have been very hectic, and I'm not exaggerating on the part about having no time for myself.

So with a heavy heart, I'm afraid that everything I have written in fan fiction will have to be put on temporary hiatus until the beginning of our summer vacation, that is, on the end of the third week or the beginning of the fourth week of March. This year, I am hoping to get an A average and I really have to focus on my grades until I am liberated of my academic responsibilities.

With eternal gratitude to my readers and reviewers out there, I thank you for your continuous support. Once again, I apologize for my absence, and I hope I may be able to update as soon as possible and make up for this.

**-Danielle**

**PS. Wish me luck though, for the Student Council Elections! This would help lift up my spirit from this miserable academic challenge…*sigh***


End file.
